A Winter With You
by BlueMonkey89
Summary: Kaogme breeds dragons while Inuyasha uses his for fighting. One winter Inuyasha and his dragon get stuck at Kagome's home because of a sudden blizzard. revising
1. The Blizzard

Here's the fic you all voted for! A Winter With You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, just this story.

* * *

"Pierce watch out!" Inuyasha called to his dragon from the trainer's box. He watched as the dragon dodged another attack from its opponent.

"Keep going Ari! You're tiring him out!" The other trainer called.

Pierce dodged a few more attacks and then quickly leapt into the air and spread his massive wings. Ari did the same. Pierce drew a sharp breath and let out a huge flame right at its opponent.

"Come on! Dodge it Ari!" The other trainer yelled to her dragon.

Ari got out of the way barely avoiding the fire. She flew up and out of sight. Pierce ended his flame and scanned the amera, looking around for the enemy. She was nowhere in sight.

"Pierce, behind you!" Inuyasha called.

The dragon turned, but Ari's jaw connected with his wing first. Pierce let out a pained roar. Ari released him and he fell out of the air and landed on the arena floor. The crowd cheered her on as she took a deep breath preparing to use her powerful flame.

"Pierce," Inuyasha yelled franticly, "use the move we've been practicing!"

The dragon seemed to nod and then he flew into the air narrowly avoiding the flame. Before Ari had a chance to react Pierce dived and dug his claw into her back. She let out a tiny roar and then fell to floor unconscious.

"The winner is Pierce! Dragon of Inuyasha from Planet Kila!" A voice said through the speakers, "All those who placed a bid on him please retrieve your winnings within the next two hours. The next match will take place in one hour!"

Inuyasha ran over to his dragon and led him to the stables for rest and treatment. "You did a great job today" Inuyasha said giving the dragon some cocopah leaves. He quickly bandaged his wing and then sat down next to the dragon's head. He reached over and scratched him behind his ears. The dragon smiled and fell into a light sleep.

"That's a pretty good dragon you have there." Someone said from the stable door. Inuyasha turned around and frowned.

"Who are you?" He asked getting to his feet eyeing the woman carefully. She was dressed in an expensive looking dress and a large coat.

"My name is Kikyo. I own the largest dragon breeding company on planet Palmyra." She said walking around the sleeping the dragon

"So?" Inuyasha said still not taking his eyes off of her, something wasn't right about her

"In all my life I have never seen a dragon like this one." She said running her fingers across Pierce's silvery white scales. "His color his very...unique"

"Well, he's not from this planet." He said

"Even on Kila I've never seen a dragon like this one." She said looking at him.

"You've been to Kila?" Inuyasha asked startled.

"Yes." Kikyo said calmly. "I've gone wherever there are dragons. I breed dragons from all different planets."

"No matter where you go you'll never find another dragon like Pierce." Inuyasha said growling

"I know that." Kikyo said with a smirk, "I also know that I must have this dragon. I'm willing to pay anything. Name your price."

"Pierce is not for sale." Inuyasha growled menacingly

"I thought you would say that, which is why I brought along some friends of mine to...persuade you"

Several large and muscular men stepped up behind Kikyo. With a nod of her head she ordered the men to attack. They roughly tackled Inuyasha to the hay covered stone floor, before he really had a chance to react

Inuyasha let out a cry of surprise, "Pierce!" He yelled to his dragon.

The dragon opened his eyes immediately and got to his feet. He towered over Kikyo and let out a powerful roar. Kikyo fell back in surprise. Pierce swiped a massive claw at the men holding Inuyasha. They flew into the wall and slumped to the ground, dead or unconcious, Inuyasha didn't want to wait and find out, he leapt onto the dragon's back. Kikyo recovered from her shock and got to her feet. She took a dragon tranquilizer gun out of her coat packet.

"Hold it right there!" She yelled she yelled aiming the gun at the dragon.

Inuyasha and Pierce both turned their heads to look at her. Inuyasha patted him on his neck. Pierce took at small breath and let out a flame big enough to scare Kikyo, but wouldn't really hurt her, the last thing Inuyasha wanted was to become a fugitive on this foriegn planet

She cried out in fear and tripped over something (some dust maybe?) and landed face first into a large and smelly pile of dragon droppings.

"Let's go Pierce!" Inuyasha ordered. The dragon swung its massive tail and broke a wall down and quickly headed for the sky

As they flew over the grand central city Inuyasha noticed that Pierce was struggling. He looked over at the dragon's left wing and saw that the wound created by Ari had reopened.

"Pierce, let's land now!" Inuyasha said just as entered a vast plain.

They landed and Inuyasha looked over Pierce's wound. It was bleeding badly. Inuyasha took of his shirt and ripping it so that he could use it for a bandage.

"We won't be able to fly anymore with your wing in this condition." Inuyasha said as he used a bit of the healing tape he had happened to put into his pocket before their encounter with Kikyo to keep his make-shift bandage on Pierce's wing

Having finished Inuyasha looked around and shivered.

"It's so cold!" He said. "Sesshomaru said that winter wouldn't be coming for another month! Why is it so cold?" He continued to mumble and complained as he led Pierce into the unknown wilderness.

After walking for about an hour Inuyasha stopped and looked up. A snowflake fell from the sky and landed on his nose.

"We better hurry up! I heard that it snows for about six months at a time. We have to find a place to stay before the winter storms come in!" Inuyasha said to Pierce.

He walked faster but, soon the snow turned into a blizzard raging around him. He forced himself on. Soon the feelings in his legs were gone. Then about ten minutes later he collapsed into the snow. Pierce stopped and nudged Inuyasha with his nose. Inuyasha didn't move. The dragon let out a pained roar, calling any dragon that might here his call.

* * *

About ten miles away in a large dragon home a young girl woke with a start. Her choclate brown eyes scanned the room for something out place before she realized the sound that had woken her. She tied back her long black hair with a hairtie she had around her wrist as she stood and headed quickly out the living room. Reaching the kitchen she ran to the winter dragon pens in the back of the estate. She threw the door open and walked in quickly, but as quietly as possible.

She looked at each sleeping dragon as she walked by. 'That's strange' she thought as she neared the back of the pen, 'they all seem fine'. She found one dragon awake. It was her best dragon and her best friend, Adline. Adline was from planet Aurora. She had baby blue mixed with bright pink scales. She was definitely a very unique dragon. Many people from many planets had heard about her and had tried to buy her. Adline was Kagome's very first dragon and she meant a lot to her so she had never sold her.

"Was it you that called?" Kagome asked Adline. The dragon shook her head and then turned to the window. "Did it come from outside?" Kagome asked. The dragon nodded. Kagome ran and thrust open the pen doors that led outside. The cold immeaditlly bit at her skin and she took a step back. The blizzard was getting really bad. "Whoever it was, we have to help." She said heading for the coat rack she had installed years ago. She grabbed a large blue coat lined with the fia fur. All coats of this planet were made from this fur, since it was the only one warm enough for the winter storms.

She took Adline out of her stable and got on her back. "Let's go!" She called and they flew into the air.

* * *

That's the frist chapie of my thrid fic! I know it's short but oh well.

Remember to Review!


	2. The SilverHaired Man

Sorry, it took me a while to update. I want to thank you all for your _patience_. Okay now on to the story.

Disclaimer: Look at the last chapter.

* * *

She took Adline out of the stable and got on her back, "Let's go!" She called and they flew into the air.

Kagome leaned into down to the dragon for warmth as she urged Adline on. Adline's wings beated fiercely on either side of Kagome as they battled their way though the strengthening blizzard.

There was another roar and they quickly turned headed in that direction.

"Do you see anything?" Kagome yelled to her dragon, struggling to be heard over the storm.

The dragon let out a small roar that Kagome took for a no.

Suddenly they were thrown back by a large gust of wind. Adline was now hovering in an upright position leaving Kagome dangling and clinging to Adline's neck for dear life.

"Adline!" She cried out to the dragon hoping that she would get the idea. Adline tried, but when there was another gust of wind she jerked and Kagome slipped. "Adline!" Kagome yelled to get the dragons attention "Use Maneuver 3!" She yelled as loud as she could as she fell through the air

Adline understood and she dived. In a second her large body was parallel to Kagome's. Kagome positioned herself and Adline moved her body under Kagome and she felt her land in her former seat. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Good job girl. It was a good thing we've been practicing that move." She said. Adline nodded and kept on flying in the direction of the unknown dragon.

They flew for about another ten minutes when suddenly Adline dived. Kagome let out a startled yelp.

"Do you see them?" She questioned.

The dragon roared 'yes'.

They soon landed and Kagome spotted a beautiful silver dragon. He was ulike anything she had every senn before. His scales stoood out and semmed even whiter and purer then the fallen snow. The gragon raiseded his head and looked at her for a second and then he returned his attention to whatever it was he had lying next. Kagome craned her neck to see what it was. She gasped.

Kagome quickly ran over, past the dragon and knelt next to the silver-haired man lying in the snow. She checked his pulse and let of a relieved sigh when she felt a pulse beating slowly, but surely beneath her numb fingers . Next she gently placed her hand to his head, it was hot despite the freezing wheather.

"God, he's burning up." She mumbled to herself. "I have to get him tothe house." She stood up and looked at the strange silver dragon. "Can you fly in this blizzard?" she asked him.

The dragon let out a series of roars and growls. Kagome nodded trying her best to understand. Her eyes widened when she heard. She quickly got to her feet and raced to his side and examined his wing.

"You're right. There's no way you'll be able to fly in this with that wing." She paused for a second thinking. She turned to Adline. "I need you to back to the stable and to get David. I need him to help this guy to the house." Adline nodded and took off into the snowy sky disappearing in seconds.

She turned back the man lying in the snow with a worried face. She knelt down next to him and took off her heavy coat and wrapped it around him. He needed it a lot more then she did. Then she pulled his head onto her lap and began to stroke his head. As she did she felt something strange. Something warm and furry. She pushed back some of his hair and found two fuzzy little dog ears. She blinked and squealed happily, her now purple lips forming a bright smile.

"So Cute!" She squealed for the thousandth time. She began to rub them. She giggled when the man began do make a sound that sounded an awful lot like purring.

She laughed again and looked at his face. 'He's kinda cute' she thought, her cheeks became a pink color, and it wasn't just because of the cold. Something glistening in the snow near his neck, caught her eye and brought her out of her musings. She picked it up curiously. It was small medallion. She there was a picture of a dog head and two swords behind it. She turned it over and found writing inscribed into it. She read it out loud:

"If found with an unconscious or injured person, please care for them. Give them medical attention, protection, and general care. A reward will be given once the person is returned to their people."

"That's weird." She said. She looked back down at him. "I figured he wasn't from around here, but I never would have thought he would have been so important he would have one of these." She thought out loud. She heard a sound and quickly jerked her head to the sky. She saw Adline flying over with David right behind her.

She ran over to where they landed. "Adline, I need you to help that dragon over there. His left wing is injured pretty badly. I want you to support that wing and get him to the stables as quickly as you can." Adline nodded and walked over to where the silver dragon stood. "You guys go on ahead. Me, David, and this guy will follow."

Adline understood and she put her neck under the other dragon's wing. They slowly took off into the air and then just as slowly made their way across the sky dissappearing quickly into the blizzard

"David, I need you to carry me and him. He's unconscious and has high fever. We need to get to the house as quickly as possible without taking any chances." She said. The dragon smirked as he followed Kagome to the limp body. Kagome carefully picked him up, struggling with his weight she laid him on David's back as gently as she possibly could, "Thanks for the help." she said sarcasticly. The dragon seemed to be laughing. KAgome rolled her eyes and got on herself. She sat the man up and wrapped one arm around his waist to make sure he didn't fall and wrapped the other arm around David's neck.

"Alright," She said "We're ready, let's go!"

They took off into the air.

They landed about fifteen minutes later in front of the house. Kagome dismounted first, before she couls turn and get the stranger off his body tipped over and he landed face down into the snow. She gasped and stared at his unmoving body before she once again struggled to pick him up. She leaned him onto her for support and just about dragged him towards the front door.

"Go ahead into the stable David. I want to take care of this guy first, before he gets too sick. I'll come in later and give you a special treat for being so helpful." She said

David let out a gleeful roar and headed toward the stable door. With a flick of his tail he opened it. Kagome smiled as the door closed behind him.

"I still have no idea how they all learned how to do that." She laughed.

She walked slowly into the house with a lot of difficulty. She dragged his body into the living room and set him down on the couch. The second he was down Kagome took a second to catch her breath before she began her mad race around the house.She was grabbing a blanket, a wet cloth, some medicine, and a box of mint cookies.

She covered him up and placed the wet cloth on his head. She took some Rutledge out of the medicine container and set it on the table. Realizing she didn't have any water she quickly ran and got some. When she returned she carefully sat him up, opened his mouth, and place the medicine in. Then she took the glass of water and helped him swallow it. "Phew." she whipped the sweat off her hea and grabbed a couple cookies and stuffed them into her mouth. She loved these cookies, legand has it that these cookies were once sold by a bunch of little kids from Scout Girls or something like that. Kagome giggled at the ridiculus thought. What kind of kids would be selling cookies when they would be selling ILUs?

"That's about all I can do for him for now." She mumbled getting to her feet and walking to the stables to take care the dragons with cookies in her hands.

She walked in and then she headed to the back where Adline's, David's, and the empty stalls were. On her way there she paused at a large self full of dragon supplies, food, and snacks. She grabbed a bunch of cocopah leaves and butterfly sugar cubes. When she arrived at David's stall she smiled. She walked in and handed him the cocopah leaves.

He let out a greatful growl and nuzzled her neck happily.

"Thanks David. You really helped me out." She said. The dragon only nodded since her distracted by the snack that Kagome had brought.

Kagome smiled again and left his stall and headed to Adline's stall. She opened the door and was very surprised at what she saw.

Adline was there, but so was the silver dragon. The silver dragon had his head resting on the ground while Adline made herself busy licking his wound clean. This was not normal behavior for Adline. She has never really warmed up anyone, but Kagome in her whole life. That's counting both dragons and humans. Kagome smiled warmly at the sight. It was nice to see her normally cold-hearted dragon was in love.

Kagome waved and caught Adline's eye. She looked at Kagome giving her a look that said 'Could you come back later?' Kagome nodded and held up the butterfly sugar cubes for her to see. She set them down on top of the hay in the feeding barrel. Adline nodded and went back to what she was doing. Kagome couldn't help, but paused and watched her dragon lovingly before she left.

* * *

The Next Morning

Kagome stifled a yawn with her hands and opened her eyes slowly. She looked around and was surprised to find herself on the living room floor next to the couch where the silver-haired stranger still lied. She got up clumsily to her feet and headed to the kitchen. She walked in rubbing her head.

"That's a new record." she mumbled, "I've never ran into seven walls in one morning."

She sat made grabbed some coffee grounds from a cabinet and put them into the coffee maker. She walked to her room while she waited for the coffee to be finish.

"AACHOO!" She rubbed her nose. "Uhh, all night in that snow. No wonder I'm getting sick. AACHOO!" She got out a dark blue trainer's suit and changed into it. Before she left the room she grabbed a stylish brown coat lined with white fia fur.

She began to put it on as she went down the hallway. She turned into the living room and let out a frightened shriek when she was greeted by sharp claws dashing toward her throat.

* * *

End of chapter. It's longer then my last one. I hoped you liked it.

Remember to review.


	3. You Have To Trust Love

Hey everyone. Before I start I wanted to thank you all for reviewing. I also want to respond to all the reviews I have gotten so far. I'm sorry I forgot to respond to the last ones in chapter two.

**Sakura-Maylo-G: You'll find out in this chapter.**

**Thegeek: I could never resist the puppy dog eyes.**

**Kaya13: Thanks and you're absolutely right.**

**Moon-Dragon 1288: Thanks a lot**

**(smiley): Thanks and I'm sorry about your name the signs wont show up**

**Dilligaf: I think I've read the book you're talking about a few years ago. I suddenly remembered it when I was thinking of a plot for a story. I guess that this story was inspired by that book I think it's called Hearts Blood.**

**Lina Sama's Neko: Sorry I took so long. Schools been kinda rough.**

**(smiley with equal sign): Thanks and I'm sorry about your name the signs wont show up**

**Silver dragon skies: I don't know. It matters where I go with this story.**

**Obediah: There's probably no point in me answering your question. I think all the silver hair and the ears from the last chapter gave it away**

**FireAnglWarrior: Thank you**

**Neko-Hanyu: Glad you like it that much**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Yeah, it's sad I know.

* * *

She began to put it on as she went down the hallway. She turned into the living room and let out a frightened shriek when she was greeted by sharp claws dashing toward her throat.

Kagome shut her eyes in fright and waited for the finishing blow. When she felt nothing she slowly peeked open one eyes and saw the silver-headed man standing in front of her. The tips of his sharp claws brushing slightly against her throat. Now both eyes flew open.

"Where have you brought me Kikyo?" He demanded.

Kagome didn't answer.

"You have better answer my question Kikyo!" He yelled

"Look I have no idea who this Kikyo is, but I am not her!" Kagome said, raising her voice slightly.

"Don't you give me that bull! I know well who you are and you are Kikyo!" The man yelled in face pressing his claws into her throat.

"I am not Kikyo!" Kagome yelled

Inuyasha paused and looked her up and down. He studied her face and after a few minutes he turned away from her. "You are not her." He mumbled.

"It took you that long to figure that out!" Kagome yelled some more. Once you got her started it was hard to get her to stop.

"Just shut up okay!" He yelled extremely loudly.

Kagome fell into a surprised silence. After a couple a seconds Kagome straightened and got ready to meet the challenge he had set for her.

"I can't believe you! I went out there into that storm at midnight just to rescue your sorry butt!" Kagome yelled, "I should have left you and that dragon of yours out there to freeze to death!"

Inuyasha turned and looked at her. "You saved me?" He asked slowly

"Yes, I did." Kagome said calming down a little.

Inuyasha turned away from her, "Thanks" he mumbled so quietly that she could barely hear.

"Kagome" She said

"Huh?"

"My name, it's Kagome"

"Inuyasha."

"It's nice to meet you." She said politely.

"Feh"

Kagome clenched her fists and bit her tongue. It was all she could do to not snap at his attitude

"Come on, I'll take you to your dragon." Kagome said heading to the stable doors at the back of the house.

Inuyasha followed silently.

Kagome opened the stable doors and led Inuyasha inside. Inuyasha felt his jaw drop as he went inside. He had never seen such a large dragon home before. He looked at the stalls and dragons of many different types and colors inside.

"People say that I'm one of the best dragon breeders." Kagome explained, It was as if she could read his mind and question floating around inside it. She was heading straight to the back of the stable.

"Are you?" Inuyasha asked not taking his eyes from the dragon stalls.

"I don't know. I really don't care how good they think I am. I just love doing what I do. I love each of the dragons for who they are. I care about them. People think that dragons don't have feelings and that they don't know anything. But they're wrong. Dragons feel and they care." Kagome said

"Hmmph. I don't care what you think. Dragons are animals. They don't think and they don't feel." Inuyasha scoffed

"Whatever." Kagome said the hurt sounded in her voice. He had touched a weak spot with his words.

She finally stopped in front of a stall door. She opened it and let Inuyasha in.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. His dragon and another dragon were lying down together. Pierce's neck stretched over the neck of the other dragon.

"Whose dragon is that?" He asked surprised at the sight.

"That's Adline. She was my very first dragon." Kagome said. Inuyasha could hear a little bit of sorrow in her voice, but he didn't say anything.

"What about my dragon's wing? Did you take care of it?" Inuyasha asked walking over to the injured wing. It was almost completely healed.

"No." Kagome said simply.

"What!"

"Adline took care of it." Kagome said.

"How did she take of it? She's a dragon." Inuyasha said looking from the wing to Adline to Kagome.

"You have to trust love." Kagome said with a sweet smile.

Inuyasha felt his face go red and quickly turned to look at the wing. 'What's happening to me? All she did was smile and my heart started racing.' Inuyasha thought. He shook his head. 'Maybe if I ignore it, whatever it is, it'll go away.' He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find a concerned Kagome standing over him. His heart started racing all over again.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha tugged his arm out of her grip and stood up.

"I'm fine." He said with a little to much force then necessary.

Kagome took a step back in surprise.

"Don't touch me." Inuyasha said heatedly.

"Fine, have it your way."

She took another step back and then turned on her heel and started toward the exit. She paused at the stall door.

"You should let them rest for a while. We've all had a rough night." Kagome said not turning around. With her eyes brimmed with tears she walked down the row of stalls and headed into the house leaving a stunned Inuyasha standing over his dragon very confused.

Inuyasha walked quietly into the kitchen where his nose told him where Kagome was. He spotted her at the table drinking some coffee. Her eyes snapped up when he took another step. She finished her coffee in a gulp and stood up. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome beat him to it.

"There's some food on the counter and I found you some clean clothes to change into. I left them on the couch in the living room." She said coldly. She pushed past him and head toward the stables before he could say a word.

Inuyasha lowered his eyes. He took the food she had left for him and ate it quickly. When he finished he walked into the living room and grabbed the clothes she had left. He went down the hall in search of a bathroom to change in. When he found one he changed into the clothing. Inuyasha couldn't help but gap at himself in the mirror. Not only was it a perfect fit, but it looked good on him as well. She had given him the traditional male trainers outfit, that consisted of long pants and a straight botton up top. A female trainers outfit a tight top that had a zipper from the collar and then down aorund two inches. The bottoms were simply tight pants, made from a material that was easy to move in. His was a deep red.

Inuyasha wandered into the stables looking for Kagome hoping to make peace with her. He followed her scent. It led him to a large path between two stalls that he hadn't noticed before. He walked down the gravel path. At the very end there was a pair of very large doors. He opened them quietly and followed yet another path around a corner. He felt his eyes almost pop out their sockets.

There was Kagome with Adline. They were training. Kagome had taken off her coat and her tight trainers outfit showed off her petite and toned body. Kagome called to Adline and the dragon flew into the air and then dived straight at Kagome. Kagome waited until the last second and then she leapt into the air and turned herself around in mid-jump. She landed directly on Adline's back.

Kagome smiled and patted Adline on the back as she flew about twenty feet into the air. Kagome suddenly pushed herself off of the dragon and she landed with ease on the floor.

By now Inuyasha's jaw was touching the floor. He shook his head cleared all thoughts. Then he turned and ran back down the path. When he was back in the stable he promptly began to bang his head against the wall.

'I cannot like her' He thought, 'She is a selfish, stubborn, ugly, wench'

When he was on the verge of knocking himself unconscious he stopped and stared sadly at the ground.

'If I can get her to hate me then sooner or later she'll get me angry and I'll stop liking her. Okay good plan' Inuyasha thought

_'I think its stupid plan'_ someone in his head said.

'Who are you?'

_'I'm your conscience, you idiot'_

'Who are you calling an idiot?'

_'You!'_

'What do you know?'

_'I know that both you and your plan are stupid'_

'How is it stupid?'

_'Because you like her and you know it!'_

'I do not like her' Inuyasha thought.

"I HATE HER!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry you feel that way" Someone said from behind him.

Inuyasha turned around to find Kagome standing in the doorway with Adline behind her. Kagome looked hurt and angry. Adline just looked plain angry.

"Did I say that out loud?"

Kagome took off down the stalls. Inuyasha winced when he heard the stable door slam and winced again when he heard her bedroom door slam as well.

Adline gave him a dirty look and went to her stall. Inuyasha followed sadly. When Adline got to her stall she sat down next to Pierce and they both put their heads down. Inuyasha walked forward to stroke Pierce. Both dragons flinched away from his touch and let out an angry growl.

Inuyasha jerked his hand back and exited the stables. He walked over to the couch and quickly fell asleep. Right before he did, though, a single tear fell for his eye and made its way down his cheek.

* * *

End of chappie!

Did you like it?

Let me know!


	4. Forgive and Forget

Hey everyone. I'm so proud of myself, I'm updating early. It's October now! This is a busy month for me, so I'm sorry if the updating slows down.

Sakura-Maylo-G: That's our Inu. Always doing something to make someone mad. No worries though.

Keya: you'll find out in a later chap. Once they make up or something. I'm not sure yet.

Megan Consoer: Thanks, of course I'll write more.

AndreahTreole: More dragons are on their way. Just for you!

Nicky: Thank you

Nienna Whitethorn: Sure, here ya go!

Neko-Hanyu: Thanks a lot for understanding. It's a series and I only know the name of one of them. I don't know which one it is though. It's called HEART'S BLOOD. It's really good. I know you'll love it!

Disclaimer: Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish, I wish tonight. . . I wish I could own Inuyasha! (it'll probably never happen no matter hw many times I wish for it.)

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Inuyasha jerked his hand back and exited the stables. He walked over to the couch and quickly fell asleep. Right before he did, though, a single tear fell for his eye and made its way down his cheek.

Kagome sat down on her bed and looked around her room. She sighed and then rose to her feet and began to dig through an old trunk that she only opened when she was depressed. She took out a picture album and went back to her bed.

She flipped through it quickly, searching for a certain picture. She finally found the page she had been looking for. Her finger touched the face of the older man delicately.

"I miss you Daddy." Kagome said to the picture.

She turned the page and her eyes fell on another picture. This one was of a handsome boy and herself when she was 16. He had his arm slung over her shoulder, both of them smiling happily.

"Oh, I miss you as well, Sirius." Kagome said. She smiled weakly at the picture, remembering all that they had done together.

She lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling still clutching the album to her heart. A tear slid down her face slowly.

"I miss you all." She whispered. She shut her eyes and cried herself to sleep

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Kagome woke up that evening. She quickly sat up in her bad realizing how late it was. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She had work to do. She grabbed a tie and quickly pulled her hair into a pony-tail.

Kagome ran through the hose, right past Inuyasha on the coach and straight to the dragon stalls. She looked around and quickly got to work.

Kagome grabbed some of the dragon feed and began to put t into each one of the stalls. She worked fast and didn't stop to play with each dragon the way she normally would.

As soon as they all had food Kagome went back to the first stall and opened the door. Inside was a small light green dragon named Rio. Rio had been named after a nearby river. It was small, but it was very swift and very strong. It described Rio perfectly.

Rio looked up at Kagome and walked over and began to lick her face. Kagome laughed and pushed her away.

"Come on." Kagome said motioning to the dragon to follow her. She led Rio to a path opposite of the training dome. Kagome jumped to the side wall and let Rio pass through first when they came to a giant arch.

Rio let out a pleading whine and Kagome smiled.

"Go ahead." She said to Rio trying not to laugh at her. He ran quickly to the large tub and dived in. "Hey!" Kagome yelled, "I told you before, no diving! You're wasting water!" She said

Rio looked at her for a second and with a swift movement of her claw Kagome found herself drenched in water. Kagome shook some of the water off and glared at the dragon sitting in the pool. She sighed and then moved to a self near the edge of the pool to grab the soap. Before she could grasp it though, Rio turned and swished his tail.

Kagome gasped as she plummeted into the water. She came up for air laughing. The dragon sent another wave of water her way.

They had a huge water fight resulting in a very wet room that would later need mopping. Kagome laughed.

"Okay! I think that's enough of a bath already." She said, "Go ahead back to your stall. I'll be there is a second to dry you off."

Rio turned and headed down the path. Kagome shook her head at his retreating figure. "Every time." She said to herself. She wrung out her hair a little and then she sighed as she gave up.

Kagome walked over to Rio's stall with a large towel in her hand. She quickly began to work on getting the dragon dry, before she got all dirty again. That was a very though challenge when it came to Rio. He was well behaved, but he was also very hyper.

"You are very lucky I only have to give _you_ a bath today." Kagome said to Rio still drying him. "I don't like moving around so much in these clothes when they're wet."

When she had done a satisfactory job she turned and headed out. She walked into the kitchen and started to look for something to eat. Kagome felt like having some good food so she took some chicken out of the freezer. She had prepared to when she bought it so all she had to was stick it in the oven. She got everything ready and while it was cooking she turned into the living room.

She turned the corner and ran straight into someone. Both of them were sent tumbling to the ground.

Kagome's eyes went wide when she realized her situation. She found herself staring straight up into a pair of golden eyes. Kagome was stretched out on the floor with her hands above her head. Inuyasha was right on top of her his hands on either side of her head.

Inuyasha found that he couldn't move. Kagome couldn't either. Both were seemingly lost in each other's eyes. After about five minutes Kagome blinked and realized what was happening. She looked away, breaking the bond.

"Could you please get off of me?" She said slowly avoiding eye contact.

Inuyasha blushed. "Sorry." He mumbled.

He stood up quickly and then offered Kagome, who was still on the ground, his hand. Kagome took it hesitantly and got to her feet.

"Why are you all wet?" Inuyasha asked looking at her. She wasn't wearing white, but the outfit was tight and it being wet really showed off every curve of her body.

"I was giving Rio a bath, he loves pulling me into the pool with him." Kagome shrugged

"You let him do that?" Inuyasha asked amazed at her.

"Sure why not?" Kagome replied giving him a strange look.

"You see a business partner of my brother owns a dragon home and if one of his dragons did that they would be dragon stew in a matter of minutes." Inuyasha said

Kagome's hand went up to her mouth, "That's horrible." She said

"I know." Inuyasha said looking away from her, "But there is not much I can do about it."

"Why don't you try to him?" Kagome asked.

"I tried once. A friend and I tried." Inuyasha said. He focused his eyes on the couch, "She died in the end. I could never let that happen again."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said reaching out to him, "I didn't know."

Inuyasha accepted the gentle, comforting squeeze of her hand on his arm. "I know, it's alright."

"I have to go take a shower, so I'll be back in a soon."

Inuyasha nodded and returned to his place on the couch.

Kagome closed the bathroom door behind her. She leaned against it and thought about Inuyasha's strange behavior. 'I just don't understand him. One minute he's declaring that he hates me and the next minute he's-' Kagome shook some thought out of her head, 'I don't know what to think about him anymore.'

She sighed and then went to take her much needed shower.

Inuyasha lay back down on the couch. 'NO!' He thought. 'What am I doing?'

_'You're showing her your true feelings.'_ His conscious said

'I can't do that.'

_'Why not?'_

'Because of what happened last time. I lost her. Julia was taken away from me.'

_'There was nothing you could have done. You have to move on'_

'I can't forget about her!'

_'You don't have to forget. Just keep on living, keep on loving'_

'But-'

_'No buts- you like her and you should tell her'_

'But-'

_'Would Julia want you to give up on love just because she isn't here anymore?'_

Inuyasha hesitates, 'I guess not.'

'Be nice to Kagome, make sure to apologize.'

"Hey." Someone said from behind him

Inuyasha jumped about ten feet in the air. He looked over and saw Kagome standing there wearing a pair of jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt that clung to her body. In Inuyasha's opinion she looked great.

"Did I scare you?" Kagome asked smiling

"Just a little." Inuyasha replied. He was going to try to be honest and nice to her.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Inuyasha paused, "Is something burning?"

"Oh no! The chicken, I forgot about!" Kagome said running into the kitchen.

She pulled open the oven. A cloud of black smoke came out. Kagome couldn't see a thing. She coughed and reached into the oven. Kagome cried out in pain and yanked her arm out. Her hand was all red with small burns. Inuyasha saw and he quickly ran to her side.

"Get the food out first." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and took the food out easily.

"Do you want me to throw it out?' Inuyasha asked referring to the chicken that was now burnt to a crisp. Kagome nodded.

She got to her feet and quickly ran some cold water over her burned arm.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome turned off the water and walked over to the table.

"I'm fine." Kagome answered sitting down.

"It looks like it still hurts."

"It does." Kagome said wincing in pain. "It's at times like these that I wish I had a dog."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked looked at her

"Something my father told me. He said that if I ever got burned I should have a dog lick the wound."

Inuyasha was still giving her a strange look.

"He said that something about the feel of a dog's tongue against a burn soothes it." Kagome said wincing in pain again. "I was going to get one, but I never got around to it."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. He wanted to help her, but he wasn't sure if she would appreciate him licking her arm.

_'Maybe you should ask.'_ His mind said, or thought.

"I don't know if you noticed or not, but I'm a half-demon."

"I could tell" Kagome said nodding

"I'm a dog demon and with what you said." Inuyasha muttered, "Wouldyoulikemetolickyourarm?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

Kagome understood and turned five different shades of red. Inuyasha looked away from her, blushing as well.

"I better go." Inuyasha said taking her silence for a no

"Wait!" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her. "Yes, you can lick my burn."

Inuyasha was still red when he took her non-burned hand and led her to the living room. They sat down and Inuyasha took her injured arm. He slowly began to lick the burn. Kagome couldn't help but smile. Her father was right. It did feel good.

After about ten minutes of the treatment Inuyasha stopped. He looked up at Kagome's face. Her eyes were closed, but they opened when the comforting feel on her arm stopped.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and he into hers. This time neither of them broke the bond forming between them. Instead they did the opposite. Inuyasha leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. Kagome closed her eyes. Inuyasha deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth. They finally broke apart gasping for air.

Kagome smiled and snuggled into Inuyasha's chest. She fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Inuyasha leaned his head on top of Kagome's and fell asleep as well.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Another chapter done! How did you like it? Review for faster updates!


	5. A Past To Remember

Welcome one and all to A Winter With You chapter five. Please enjoy yourself. I truly hope you like the spectacular show I have for you today, Enjoy

**Crazed sniper: That's a fabulous idea. Its sounds good. I didn't think about a sequel, is this story good enough for one?**

**(smiley): Thank you**

**Kmmgirly: Kikyo might show up again I just need a way of getting her back into the story. Ideas are welcome.**

**Sakura-Maylo-G: I Know! I had writers block and I couldn't think of anything to write without them making up. I want it to slow down a bit. Any ideas?**

**Santach aingeal: Thanx and I will.**

**TotallyAlike987: Thank you.**

**nicky: tank wu (I'm feeling silly, so excuse the baby talk)**

**Me!: Okay okay okay**

**Neko-Hanyu: No problem, I hope you lik the book.**

Disclaimer: Still wish I owned and I still don't sigh

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Kagome woke up snug and warm. She smiled and slowly opened her eyes. She stiffened when she felt the arms wrapped around her. Suddenly memories of that night and the kiss they ha shared came flooding back to her. She gasped when she thought about it.

Kagome made an attempt to get to her feet only to be pulled back down by Inuyasha's strong grip. She felt his arms tighten around her.

"Stupid possessive baka." Kagome muttered

"That's not very nice." Inuyasha said, his eyes still closed.

Kagome screamed in fright at the sudden voice. Inuyasha laughed as she struggled to free herself.

"Damn, Inuyasha! Let go of me!" Kagome said still trying to pull herself away.

"No." Inuyasha said simply pulling Kagome even closer. He buried his head into her hair and breathed in her scent. He smiled at the heavenly smell. Lavender and jasmine.

"Inuyasha, I mean it! Let go!" Kagome said, this time she raised her voice slightly.

"Fine." Inuyasha said releasing her just as Kagome tried to yank herself free thus sending her flying to the ground.

Kagome tossed her hair out of her eyes and got to her feet. She turned toward the laughing half-demon, her eyes flaming. Inuyasha gulped.

"You Jerk!" Kagome yelled causing the entire house to shake, "You did that on purpose!"

"I did not." Inuyasha yelled back taking a step closer. He reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Stay away from me!" Kagome yelled stepping out of his reach.

"I didn't mean for you to fall!" Inuyasha yelled

"I wasn't talking about that!" Kagome yelled.

"Then what were you talking about?" Inuyasha asked

"I was talking about last night." Kagome mumbled.

"You let me!" Inuyasha said.

"I wish I didn't!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha stood there stunned at her voice and hurt by her words.

"Fine." Inuyasha said turning away from her, "Sorry I bothered you." He said walking out to the stables.

Kagome stood there for a second before plopping herself down on the couch and burying her face in her hands. After ten minutes or so she got to her feet and walked to the window. The snow was still falling, it would keep falling for another 5 ½ months. She wiped a tear from her eye as she remembered the hurt look on Inuyasha's face.

'I can't believe I said that. I didn't want to be so mean. I'm not ready, not after what happened that night.' She reached out to the window remembering. Soon the tears were falling freely down her face.

TTTTTTTTTTT Flashback TTTTTTTTTTT

A sixteen year old Kagome sat by the window waiting. She was beginning to worry. The winter storm should be starting soon and her father still wasn't back yet. Getting impatient she ran over to Hope calling out her name.

Hope turned to Kagome. Kagome smiled at her. Hope was beautiful with her short curly auburn hair pulled back in a dark blue ribbon. Kagome had wished to be just like her when she grew up. She was brave, strong, beautiful, kind, and touched everyone who came in contact with her.

"Hey, Kagome, what can I do for you?" Hope said.

"Hope, do you know when Daddy's coming back?" Kagome asked

"Don't worry he'll be back soon. No worries, okay?" Hope said kindly.

Kagome stood there for a second looking into Hope's eyes. She saw fear and uneasiness within them. She smiled hoping she was just imagining things.

"Hey Kagome!" Someone called to her from the door. She turned and saw Sirius standing in the doorway. His long black hair was pulled into its usual ponytail at the base of his neck and ended at his mid-back. His green eyes shone happily.

"Hi" Kagome said running over. She stopped half-way out the room, "Bye Hope, feel better, k?"

Hope looked at her for a second and then turned away.

Kagome ran over to Sirius.

"Are we going to the training dome again?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Sure, but first I wanted to talk to you in my room." Sirius said.

"Alright." Kagome said slowly looking at him. He was acting very strange, almost nervous. That couldn't be possible, because Sirius was never nervous. Kagome followed him silently wondering what was bothering him.

Sirius pulled open the door that led to his room. He held it open for Kagome and let her inside before closing and locking the door after them.

"So what's up?" Kagome asked sitting down on his bed.

"Kagome I-I don't know how you feel about me, but" Sirius started. He paused and took a deep breath. "Kagome, I love you"

Kagome sat there in shock. She had not expected this.

Sirius turned away from her, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'll go now." He said reaching for the door.

"Wait!" Kagome said. "Sirius, I-I-I love you as well." She stammered. Kagome could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Really?" Sirius asked her looking at her with wide eyes, "You mean it."

Kagome nodded.

"Will you be my girlfriend then?" Sirius asked

"Sure." Kagome replied eagerly.

Sirius grinned. "We better go, though. We still have work to do."

They walked to the Training Dome hand in hand (A/N Awwww).

"What do you need us to do?" Sirius asked Doyle.

Doyle glanced at them and quickly noted their joined hands 'It's about time' he thought.

He waved some of his light brown hair out of his face, "You could give Gabe a bath." He said referring to the large, but gentle, golden dragon.

"Okay." Kagome said smiling

They walked to the stables and into Gabe's pen. Just as they were leading the dragon out they heard a bunch of arguing. Kagome and Sirius exchanged glances.

Dabih came into the room followed by his daughter Spica and a bunch on trainers who worked there.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked looking at his father.

Dabih glanced at Kagome, "Rinji has yet to return. The storm has gotten bad, I fear for his life." He said sadly.

Kagome gasped and tears began to fill her eyes. She shook her head, "No, no." Kagome fell to her knees and cried.

Sirius looked at her and then to his father. "I will go and look for him."

"Son! You cannot!" Dahib said. "It is much to dangerous."

"Rinji wouldn't leave any of us out there! So I will not leave him!" Sirius said.

"Sirius no." Kagome said looking up at him from the floor, "Don't go out there."

"I can't leave him out there." Sirius said kneeling next to her. "Not after all he's done for me. Don't worry. I'll be back."

Kagome turned her away from him.

Sirius frowned and got to his feet. "I will take Dai." He said putting Gabe back into his pen and heading towards Dai's.

TTTTTTTTT End Of Flashback TTTTTTTTTTTT

Kagome turned and headed into the stables. Even if they were fighting Kagome had work to do.

She headed down the row of stables and found the pen that held Adline was open. She pocked her head in and saw Inuyasha there grooming his dragon. Sensing her Inuyasha got to his feet and turned around avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry if I'm in your way." He snapped walking past her.

Kagome sighed and led Adline out for her bath. They entered the Bathing Room. Adline went into the large pool eagerly.

"Why did I react to him the way I did?" Kagome asked Adline. The dragon glanced at her curiously.

"Last night I had no problem with him, but this morning." Kagome shook her head. "I'm just not ready Adline." Kagome began to scrub the scales on the dragons back half-heartedly. "I don't think I'll ever be ready. I lost both of them. The two people I loved the disappeared on the same evening. Then you came. You helped me get through the pain. Thank you so much Adline" Kagome said crying into the dragon's back.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

End of Chapter. YAY! I finished it. Remember to review everyone.


	6. The Flames

Hey everyone. I worked hard on this chapter. Just for you guys I faced my Physics teacher twice because I was writing in class. I hope ya'll enjoy yourselves.

**Sangokirara5: Thank you!**

**Obediah: I didn't even notice. Thanks for pointing it out I have to fix it! Thank you! Thank you!**

**AndeahTreole: thanks, but who's Crim?**

**Coccocacho: sure**

**powerofInus: you got it**

**Neko-Hanyu: thanks so much**

**Calyne: Wow, you make me feel so special**

**Someone you know: okay!**

Disclaimer: WAAAAAAHHHHHH! Why can't I own Inuyasha? It's not fair! WAHH!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and poured himself some coffee. He sat down and stared at it.

'Why does she have to be like this?'

_'Who knows?'_

'It's all your fault! You told me to show her my feelings!'

_'Well, at least now she knows how you feel.'_

'And now I know that she doesn't feel the same way'

_'How do you know?'_

'She made it perfectly clear this morning.'

_'Then how about last night?'_

Inuyasha paused

'I-I don't know. Why does she have to make things so confusing?'

_'She's a girl, it's her job'_

CRASH!

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome standing at the counter. There was broken glass scattered at her feet. He got to his feet and they both began to pick the pieces up. When the glass was all up off the floor they both stood and then found themselves face to face just inches apart.

'Oh my god! I can feel my heart pounding!' Kagome thought

Inuyasha looked at her face and realized that tears were running down her cheeks. He reached out and wiped the tears off one side. Kagome stiffened beneath his touch when he began to caress her cheek.

After a second Kagome turned away from him. She quickly grabbed another cup, poured herself some coffee and left Inuyasha standing there as she headed to the living room

She sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace where a blazing fire roared. She was quickly lost in her thought staring in to the dancing flames.

VVVV

Inuyasha wailed into the living room hesitantly. He saw Kagome sitting by the fire. He also saw that she was shivering. He grabbed the blanket that he had been using off the couch and gently placed it over her shoulders. When he began to move away Kagome's hand snapped up. Inuyasha glanced down at her mainly at her hand resting on her shoulder on his own.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said uncertainly.

Kagome didn't answer. He looked at her face and into her eyes. They were focused on the flames, maybe even beyond them.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said again, "Are you alright?"

"The fire." Kagome said her eyes never leaving the fireplace. "The fire took everything away. The fire swallowed everything in its path. It stole from me all that I loved."

Kagome blinked and collapsed onto the floor.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled lifting up her head a little.

He sighed and picked her up easily in his arms and walked back to where he knew her bedroom was.

Inuyasha laid her on her bed slowly and gently.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said trying to wake her up

Kagome stirred and flung her hand out in the direction of the noise to turn off the stupid alarm clock only to find that the clock had hair and furry ears. Her eyes flew open and she blinked when she saw Inuyasha lying on the ground.

"Why are you on the floor?" she asked

"Because some wench just slapped me and pushed me over" Inuyasha growled.

"Really? Who?" Kagome asked sitting up and looking around

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I'm talking about you."

"Did I do that?" Kagome asked

"Uh, yeah" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Kagome said looking away from him. Inuyasha could tell something was wrong. Her eyes revealed the pain she was in.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Do you want to know what I was talking about when we were in the living room?" She asked him

Inuyasha nodded, "Only if you want to tell me."

"It was a long time ago, when I was sixteen."

Inuyasha sat down quietly beside her silently to listen to her story.

"That day was the first day of snow. Daddy went into town. He said that he would back in time. Then the snow came faster. Sirius went to find him. He rode out on Dai. He wasn't back after an hour. So I snuck out on Stormy."

Flashback

Kagome walked quietly into a pen. Stormy let out a friendly roar.

"Shhhh...." Kagome said leading the dragon out. She opened the stable door just as the door leading into the house swung open. Kagome glanced back as Stormy lowered herself. She saw one of the boys whose father owned some of the dragons living there.

"Kagome?" Houjo called to her as she leapt onto the back of the dragon. "Kagome!"

She ignored his calls and flew off into the snow.

"Come on Stormy!" Kagome called. "We have to find Daddy and Sirius!"

They continued on and the storm got worse. After a while the dragon let out a roar and Kagome looked around.

"I smell it too." Kagome said scanning the ground below, "It smells like fire."

Stormy let out another roar and turned in another direction.

"There!" Kagome called spotting the pillar of smoke.

They dived down and landed near a large with a small, but growing fire. Dai was standing nearby.

"Sirius? Dad?" Kagome called jumping off Stormy and running over to the truck. She reached to open the driver's door when a loud pounding came from the back. She turned and walked to the back doors. She slowly reached her hand out and slowly opened it.

"Daddy?" She called into the darkness. She took a timid step inside. "Daddy?" She said again this time a little louder them a whisper. She walked in further.

The sound of something scurrying across the floor echoed throughout the truck. She took a step backwards in fright and then froze. Something was wrapped around her ankle. She looked down, but all she saw was black. Kagome slowly got to her knees. Her hand went to her ankle. She could feel it! What ever it was that grabbed her. It was small and scaly moving her hand towards the where the something holding her led too. It had claws and she realized that what was holding her as a tail. It dawned on her. She scooped it up into her arms and ran out of the truck.

She gasped when she saw the pink and blue dragon in her arms. Around its neck was a red ribbon with a tag. She looked at the tag and read – 'To Kagome Happy Birthday Love Dad' –

Kagome ran towards the front door of the truck.

"Sirius!" Kagome called to him spotting him standing by the door with stormy.

"Kagome!" Sirius called back, "Get away!"

"What?"

"Go over to Dai." He said

Kagome hesitated but turned and walked over to where Dai stood. Just as she reached him there was a loud sound and an unknown force pushed her forward into the snow. Panicking she turned onto her back and sat up. Her eyes went wide and she was lost for words when she saw the sight laid before her,

The truck was hidden by flames along with Sirius and Stormy. She heard Stormy let out a pained roar, but it soon died away.

Kagome sat in the snow clutching the baby dragon in shock.

"Daddy?" She called, "Sirius?" Nothing answered her

Dai came over to her and rested his massive head gently on her shoulder. Kagome turned and cried into his neck. Even the baby dragon let out cries of pain.

End of Flashback

"I saw then die." She said looking down. "I was right there when the two people I loved the most died."

"It's okay." Inuyasha said wrapping his arm around her and holding her in a tight embrace.

Kagome was stiff at first, but after a moment she accepted the movement and buried her face into his shirt and cried. She clung to his shirt and cried her eyes out. They sat there like that for a while until Kagome had clamed down (A/N so for about an hour or so)

"Sorry." Kagome said pulling away from him

"For what?"

"For getting your shirt all wet." Kagome said with a small smile

Inuyasha looked at his shirt and saw that the entire front was soaked. Inuyasha looked back up at her shacked.

"You cried that much?!" He asked

"I said I was sorry." Kagome replied defensively

"It's all right." Inuyasha said. He looked around "Shouldn't you be with the dragons?"

"What time is it?" Kagome asked leaping to her feet.

"About 10:00" Inuyasha replied

"In the morning?"

"No. At night." Kagome relaxed for a second ...then..."You baka! Why did you scare me like that?"

"Sorry! I couldn't help it." Inuyasha said, "Besides I needed to lighten the mood."

"Whatever." Kagome huffed walking out of the room.

Inuyasha followed her silently. She stopped in front of a closed door that Inuyasha had never entered. She opened the door and went inside with Inuyasha at her heels.

He looked around. They were in a bedroom. It was pretty simple with a Queen sized bed with blue sheets, a desk and chair, and a closet. There was a large window covered with a curtain that took up the entire wall opposite them.

"Who's room is this?" Inuyasha asked.

"It used to be my fathers." Kagome said, "Now it's yours."

"Why are you giving me this room?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"All the other rooms are used for storage and I would rather you not spend six months sleeping in the living room." Kagome said simply

"Six months?" Inuyasha asked once again shocked

Kagome gave him a strange look, "Yeah. That's how long winter is here. Didn't you know that?"

"No."

Kagome laughed, "You come here not even knowing how long winter is. I hope you weren't planning on leaving soon. It will be snowing like this for six whole months."

"When I get home I am going to kill Sesshomaru. I can't believe he sent me here with out even telling me that the winters were that long."

Kagome smiled and walked over to the window. "Who's Sesshomaru?" She asked pulling open the curtains.

"My half-brother." Inuyasha said, "He's lord of the western lands on Kila." Inuyasha said waling over to where she stood looking out the window. It looked right into the training dome.

"This was my favorite room when I was young. That's why I didn't cover it with junk. I've always loved the view."

"It's really nice." Inuyasha said.

"We'll we have better get some sleep." Kagome said turning and heading to the door. "There are some clothes in the closet. They should fit you; fell free to wear whatever you want."

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome left.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Anther chapter finished! YAY!

Just so you guys know I have a journal on Gaia and I'm keeping track of all the progress I make on the

Go to Gaiaonline . com, click **Formus** at the top of the page, then **Memberlist** which is right under Profile. Then type in **Akina L.** in the **search for author** box. Click **Journal** and there you go.

Sorry you have to do the whole thing like that. It wont let me write the link.

Feel free to read it everyone

Remember to review!


	7. True Feelings Revealed

HEY! New chappie! YAY!

**Crazed Sniper- It was a great idea I couldn't help liking it.**

**Kisama Zutto Oku, Inuyasha- Thanks, things get better no worries**

**Andreah Treole- Ha-ha You made me fall out of my chair I was laughing so hard at you and your sister. Crim sounds really cool. Since he likes the cold he could move to Palmyra, the storms get really bad though.**

**Kmmgirly- Your comment about Kikyo gave me an idea. You can send me your ideas if you want. I think Kikyo is going to make her way back into the story, too bad for Inuyasha and Kagome**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…There I said it you happy now!

The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart.  
- Helen Keller

_ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_

In The City Of Malakeh

"I can't believe he got away!" Kikyo yelled throwing a very expensive vase at the wall

"Please Mistre-" A brave servant began hoping to calm her down.

"Don't speak to me!" She yelled throwing yet another vase.

"Kikyo!" A stern voice said from the doorway.

Kikyo turned to her adoptive father, "What!"

"I would appreciate it if you would not raise your voice at me Kikyo." Yukio said. He glanced around the room, "I also do not appreciate you ruining my home."

"Forgive me Father." Kikyo said knowing her father did not joke

He glanced at the servant still standing there unsure of what to do. He eyed her beautiful features and her long black hair. Her green eyes shone clear. "Leave us." He said to Akina making a mental note.

Akina bowed to the two of them and left.

"From your anger my guess is that you failed to get the dragon." Yukio asked frowning.

"Yes."

"I might have put you in charge of the dragon company, but that doesn't mean you can fail to obtain what I ask for." Yukio said walking to the window, "Last time I asked you to buy the dragon from the breeder. You failed to do that. You failed to get this dragon as well. And this time you were armed and I even sent some of my men with you. One more strike Kikyo."

"I won't fail again Sir." She said

"I know. I have let you get away with the first two failures. Should you fail again, Kikyo, you will be punished." He said, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Kikyo said lowering her head.

"Go."

Kikyo gave him a small bow and left the room.

Yukio smirked, "I will get those dragons." (A/N I think Yukio is the perfect name for this guy since it means _gets what he wants_)

_Tttttttttttttttttttttt_ At Kagome's Dragon Breedery _tttttttttttttttttttttttt_

"Where are you from Inuyasha?" Kagome asked offering Adline some food from her hand

"I'm from Kila." He answered stroking Pierce's head watching Kagome do her best to keep from laughing as the dragon's tongue tickled her palm, while eating the offered meal

"I've never been there before."

"Not many humans have." Inuyasha said offering his dragon some food as well.

As he fed Pierce Kagome studied him. His long silver hair fell over his shoulders and his amber eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Why not?" Kagome asked after a moment

"Kila is ruled by demons and many believe that Kila should be free of humans. So whenever a human came they would kill them." He said getting to his feet. "My father didn't like this idea and he fought against it. That's how he met my mom." He gave a small smile, "He rescued her before they could kill her and he protected her. Soon they fell in love. A little after I was born, though, a bunch of demons revolted and they killed both my mother and my father." Inuyasha said sadly as he sat down facing Kagome and leaning against Pierce, "I was raised by my half-brother, Sesshomaru." He looked up at Kagome.

She had her hand against her mouth not knowing what to say. After a moment she spoke, "I'm so sorry." She said trying not to cry at the story.

"It's okay." Inuyasha said with a small smile, "I was too young to even remember them. You can't miss someone you don't know. It's nothing like what you went through."

"But at least I have memories." Kagome said looking at Adline's now sleeping face, "I love the memories I have."

"That is the one thing I don't have." Inuyasha said, "But instead I have memories of me and my friends and my brother."

_Ttttttttttttttttttttt _2 Months Later_ tttttttttttttttt_

Inuyasha opened the velvet curtains in his room and looked out into the training dome. He saw Kagome sitting in the lush grass with Adline, by her side sleeping and Pierce grooming himself. The small lake next to them glistened in the sunlight coming through the glass. (A/N since they are now half-way through winter the sun shines brightly event though it brings no warmth and the blizzard continues even worse). They had become really good friends over the past two months. Nothing more. Just friends.

The other twenty dragons Kagome had were doing their own thing out there as well.

He watched as one of the younger dragons hovered above her. In one swift movement to used its strong claws to grab her shoulder and fly over the lake. Seconds later Kagome fell right into the center. He smiled as she came up gasping for air. Inuyasha opened the door next to the window that he and Kagome had installed a month ago.

"What are you doing in there?" He asked stopping at the edge of the lake laughing.

"I decided to go for a swim." Kagome said trying to sound serious. "Why don't you join me?" She asked sweetly before her smile turned into a devilish smirk, "Star!" She called and the same dragon that dropped Kagome into the water grabbed Inuyasha in the same way.

She laughed as Inuyasha landed with a Splash next to her.

"You did that on purpose!" He yelled wiping some water out of his face.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" She asked sarcastically turning away from him and swimming a little.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and Kagome turned to him.

"Kagome…I…" He started.

"What is it Inuyasha?" She asked concerned

"I…." Inuyasha took a deep breath and then using his free hand he sent a wave of water towards her.

"Hey!" She yelled splashing him back and laughing

What started as a simple splashing war was slowly turning into something more.

Kagome was backing up as she splashed Inuyasha trying her best to defend herself. When she found a spot where she could touch the floor she stopped. Thinking she gave up Inuyasha turned away from her. Kagome braced her foot and got ready for her attack

"Inuyasha!" She called to him.

Inuyasha turned around just as Kagome pushed herself off the rock with all her strength. She hit Inuyasha and they both fell under the water their lips pressed together. Inuyasha immediately wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and staying under the water he started a deep kiss.

Kagome froze when she realized what she did and turned away from him and began to swim towards the shore with out saying a word.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called o her wishing she would look at him. She didn't.

He watched from the water as she ran towards the stable. Every eye in the training dome was flickering from her to Inuyasha and back again. Every dragon knew what had happened. They looked at Inuyasha to see what he was going to do. If dragons could laugh they would have when they saw Inuyasha floating in the water seemingly helpless.

Adline stood next to Pierce having a conversation with him the way dragons communicated; in their minds (A/N the way dragons talk to each other is through their minds according to the book that inspired me to write this fic…Heart's Blood. So it's the author's idea that they talk that way not mine)

_Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_

Inuyasha walked into the living room in new dry clothes. He saw Kagome sitting in front of the fire. In the same spot he had found her at two months ago. He sat down on the couch behind her.

"Kagome?" He said slowly watching her movements.

She didn't move at all though

"I'm sorry Kagome about what happened this afternoon. I shouldn't have done that." He said

Kagome stood up and turned to face him.

"You don't have to be sorry." She said quietly, "I am the one who should be saying that. Since that first month I met you I knew how I felt about you and even how you felt about me. I didn't do or say anything though." Kagome said sitting down next to him. She looked up into his eyes, "I thought I wasn't ready. After all the pain I went through after losing Daddy and Sirius, I was scared I would have to feel that again. I ignored my feelings and even worse I ignored yours and for that I'm sorry." She said moving so that she faced away from him while tears began o her eyes.

Inuyasha raised one clawed hand and gently placed it on her cheek and wiping a few tears off her face.

"You don't need to be sorry. I was scared to. I knew I was ready, I just didn't want to admit it."

"We're exactly the same." Kagome laughed

"Yes." Inuyasha said pulling her down to him. He placed her onto his lap and placed his head on top of hers, "We are the same and that's why we were both scared."

Kagome nodded. She reached up a hand and gently ran her fingers through his silky silver hair.

"You that first time I saw you in that snow and I saw your ears. I started petting them. When I did, you started purring." Kagome laughed at the memory

"I do not purr!" Inuyasha said

"Yes you do." She said rubbing his ears exactly the same way she did the first time. After a second Inuyasha's eyes were closed and her was purring. "SEE! You're purring."

"I am not." Inuyasha said not moving, "It's a low growl."

"Sure." Kagome laughed putting her hands down and closing her eyes. "Good night." She said

Inuyasha watched her and after a few minutes her breathing had evened out, a sure sign that she was asleep. Sighing he looked around for a blanket and not spotting one he gently picked her up and carried her to her room down the hallway. He gently laid her down into her bed.

He smiled as he looked at her beautiful, angelic face. He pushed some of her hair away from her eyes. He sighed again and turned to leave when Kagome's hand shot out and grabbed him.

"Don't go." Kagome said still asleep.

Seeing no way out of this Inuyasha allowed himself to lie down next to her saying to himself that the second she loosened his grip he would leave. But after a few moments he was asleep with Kagome in his arms.

_Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_

End of Chapter! What did you think? Was it good? Review!

I think I got this chapter up faster then I did last time.

IMPORTANT!

I AM TRYING TO GET OVER WRITERS BLOCK AND I COULD USE SOME HELP. I REALLY APPRECIATE ANY SUGGESTIONS I GET. I TRIED TO OPEN THINGS UP IN THIS CHAPTER, INCLUDING THINGS WITH KIKYO COMING BACK INTO THE STORY. I KINDA ALREADY HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED FOR SESSHOMARU SO I CAN'T USE HIM YET CAUSE' IT'S STILL TO EARLY IN WINTER. HELP!


	8. A Friendly Fight Cut Short

Alright a new chapter for you guys. You know I actually was going to finish this last chapter in January, but we had finals and I wasn't doing well in Irish. Yeah. I was really stressed. But I Got another chapter done even though I'm really sick, just because I love you guys so much.

_REVIEW RESPONSES_

**kyanightdragon –I can do battle scenes. Thanks**

**Tauna the tundra wolf—OK! Kikyo is on her way and what else is she going to do but ruin everything**

**Kagura Wind—Thanks for the idea. Maybe for a later chap**

**Kmmgirly—I don't see how people could like Kikyo. She is annoying and ruins everything**

**Music-Lover1987—okay!**

**crazed sniper—I love your idea so much. THANX**

**Moon-Dragon 1288**

**Hakan of the immortal fire—thank you**

**Sakura-Maylo-G—Thanx for the idea it really helped**

**sangokirara5—Thanks for the help**

**feathergriffin—I have read the books and they were all great. I'll read your fic. I was going to read it before, but I've been busy….or did I read already, but I just don't remember? Either way I'll go check it out soon.**

* * *

DISCLAIMER—I don't own it so leave me alone already 

**_The world today is hungry not only for bread but hungry for love;  
hungry to be wanted, to be loved.  
- Mother Teresa_**

* * *

Kagome buried her face into her pillow. Her hand began to play with her pillows hair….wait! Since when did pillows have hair?

She opened her eyes and looked at her 'pillow' to find herself looking at a chest clothed in red. She slowly looked followed the chest up to a neck and then to a face. Inuyasha's face.

"It's about time you woke up." Inuyasha said, "I've been lying here for an hour already. Can I go now?"

Kagome found herself lost. So she said the only thing that made sense to her, "Huh?"

"Ok." Inuyasha said, "Let me say this slowly… CAN-YOU-LET-GO-OF-ME" He said taking one breath to say each word.

Kagome suddenly became aware that one of her hands had Inuyasha's wrist in a death grip. She quickly let go of it. "Sorry." She said blushing

"It's okay." Inuyasha said rubbing his wrist. "I wouldn't have minded if you hadn't cut off the circulation."

"I did! I'm so sorry."

"I said its okay, okay?"

Kagome smiled, "Yeah."

"Alright." Inuyasha said getting out of the bed, "It's time for breakfast. What are you making me?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she got out of the bed as well, "Make your own breakfast."

"I see how it is." Inuyasha said turning away from her, "You try to kill my hand and then you can't even make me something to eat to make up for it."

"Fine!" Kagome said feeling guilty, but also angry that he made her feel guilty. She headed out of the room.

"Really? What are we having?" He asked following her

"Something." She said

They got to the kitchen and Kagome quickly got cooking while Inuyasha helped out a little, because Kagome threatened to make him sleep in the stables if he didn't. Soon they had a beautiful breakfast sitting in front of them. You won't know what it was though, because I am no good at describing food. I can't even think of any breakfast foods at the moment so you guys get to use you imagination. They are eating your favorite foods. YUM. Okay! Now, back to the story.

After finishing their breakfast in compatible silence they brought all the dragons out into training dome to relax some more.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat at the edge of the lake talking.

"You know, this whole time you've been here you've never told me what you do for a living." Kagome stated

"You never asked." Inuyasha shrugged

"Well, I'm asking now."

"I'm a dragon trainer."

"Really?" Kagome asked, "Are you any good?"

"Only the best." He boasted.

"Oh Really?" Kagome laughed, "How about a little friendly match then."

"Fine. But you better be prepared to lose."

"I will not lose to you." She said

"If you are so confident, how about a little wager?" Inuyasha asked (A/N Haha Wager is my Spanish teacher. Okay Sorry), "Whoever loses has to be the winners slaves for one week, deal?"

"Make it two weeks and you got a deal." Kagome said putting out her hand for him to shake. He did and the deal was made.

Inuyasha glanced around the dome, "Will we be fighting here?" He asked

"Are you crazy?" Kagome asked, "Do you think I want you to ruin my training dome? We will be fighting in the battle dome. After all that's why it's there."

"You have another dome?" Inuyasha asked very surprised

"Yeah. Why are you so shocked?" Kagome asked

"Don't domes cost like 200 Joules per mile?" Inuyasha asked

"Yup." Kagome laughed, "Before the Yukio breeding company showed up I was the best on Yuma.

"Wow" Inuyasha said, "So why haven't I seen this battle dome yet?" Inuyasha asked

"You never asked." Kagome shrugged, "Follow me."

Kagome led Inuyasha back to the stable and the down to the doors that led outside. As they got to those doors they took a sharp left turn and stopped at the wall in front of them.

"We're here " Kagome said.

"Umm…Kagome…there isn't anything here" Inuyasha said looking from the wall to Kagome and the back again. He was starting to doubt her sanity

"Watch ' She said simply.

Kagome stretched her hand out in front of her so her fingers barely touched the wall. A pink light appeared from her hand. It was at first a steady glow from her hand when suddenly it flashed brightly. Inuyasha covered his eyes to avoid going blind. When the light disappeared he was beyond shocked. The wall the Kagome's fingers had touch seconds ago was gone!

"What happened?" He asked slowly shocked

"I'm a miko." Kagome laughed, "My mother added this dome before she died and I was the only one who knew it was even here. She told not to tell anyone, not even daddy." Kagome said

"The why did you tell me?"

"Are we going to fight or not?" Kagome asked avoiding the question

"Yeah."

"Then shouldn't we get our dragons." Kagome laughed

"Oh yeah!" Inuyasha said, "I forgot."

"Obviously." She said. Kagome let out a high pitched whistle and Adline came over to her from the training dome

He glared at her, "Show off." He muttered, "PIERCE!" He called and his own dragon came over to him from the training dome as well.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his words, "Follow me." She said turning and walking through the space that once contained a wall

Inuyasha walked after Kagome followed by Adline and then by Pierce into a tunnel. Soon they came out into a large dome with dirt floors

"Welcome to my training dome." Kagome said. She turned to face him, "Now, are you ready to lose?"

"I am not going to lose."

"Well see." She said walking to other side of the dome with Adline. "Computer, count down to battle start!" She said

"Count down beginning." A voice coming from the walls said. "Fighters ready." At the words Adline and Pierce stepped forward. "Benin in 3…2…1…GO!" The voice echoed throughout the dome.

"Pierce!" Inuyasha yelled, "GO!"

"Adline, batter up!" Kagome said calmly.

Pierce flew a few feet into the air before charging straight at Adline at an amazing speed. She didn't even flinch as he grew closer. All she did was raise her tail slightly. Right before he hit her Adline swung her tail and smacked him full in the face sending Pierce flying backwards. He hit the ground a skidded. The dirt on the ground rose causing dust to rise and for Adline to lose track of his movements.

Adline searched for Pierce through the dusty air, but after a moment of not finding him she flew up into the air and then beated her powerful wings. The dust slowly began to blow away. As she did Pierce came flew from behind her and talked her. Adline fell a few feet in the ground. She looked up angrily and saw Pierce flying away from her.

She flapped her wings quickly and followed getting pretty close to him.

Inuyasha saw how close she was getting, "Pierce, Kick butt." He called up to his dragon.

Pierce heard him and his wings beat faster for a second then he did a loop-de-loop and ended right behind Adline. Before she could even react to this he opened his mouth with and chomped down onto her tail.

Adline let out a roar of pain and she swung her tail, but Pierce held on tight.

"Adline!" Kagome said.

The dragon glanced at her and took note of her smirk and she knew exactly what to do. She flapped her wings and then dived straight down bringing Pierce with her. Just as she ground became inches away from her head and turned suddenly and instead planted her but on the ground…..and also on Pierce, who had landed just as she had turned away.

"Pierce!" Inuyasha called, trying to think of a way out of this.

Just then there was a loud sound. Like glass shattering. Kagome spun around quickly and saw a woman on a dragon hovering inside the now broken dome. Inuyasha gasped. And Adline stood up, resealing Pierce. Two other dragons appeared beside Kikyo and after a moment they dived at Adline.

Kagome ran to her dragon and got to her just as the dragons diving at them opened their claws dropping a net over them.

Kagome could tell immediately. It was a dragon net. They were nets that were made for capturing dragons. The second the landed on something they would automatically close itself. It would tighten if the dragon tried to move around to much. There was no way for a dragon to escape.

"Kagome! Adline!" Inuyasha yelled running towards them. But before he or before even Pierce could get to them the dragons had dove again. This though they grabbed part of the net and picked up Adline and Kagome.

Adline let out an angry roar as Kagome laid against her in a dead faint.

Kikyo smirked at the angry half demon. "Bye." She said as the two dragons carrying Adline and Kagome flew out.

"You let them go, right now!" Inuyasha yelled

Kikyo ignored him as she took out a bow and fired an arrow at his feet before flying out as well leaving Inuyasha and Pierce standing there. The snow blew into the dome. Inuyasha felt the bitter cold biting at his skin, but he didn't care and neither did Pierce. What they cared about the most had just been stolen from them and they would do anything to get them back. Inuyasha grabbed the latter before running back inside with Piece at his heels.

Inuyasha tore open the letter as he grabbed a coat from his closet.

_To the dragon trainer-Inuyasha,_

_If you want the dragon returned to you unharmed you will bring your own dragon to the Prison House in Dallam Dessert. It's in the east. I'm sure the woman whose home you are living in could lead you to it._

_The Yukio Bredding Company_

Inuyasha tore up the letter angrily. Just as he turned to leave he spotted something that he had never noticed before. Which was strange since it was his room and it was sitting in plain sight in the corner of the room.

Inuyasha walked over and picked it up. It didn't matter where it came from; all that mattered was that it would help to get Kagome back. He strapped the new found sword at his waist and ran to the stables where he found David, Pierce, and Bob (A/N haha Bob.) waiting.

Inuyasha nodded at hem and he got onto Pierce's back and they flew out into the storm

* * *

WOW! This was a long chapter for me. I hope you guys liked it. YAY! 

Remember to Review


	9. A New Friend

HEY! Welcome to the next chapter of A Winter With You. This story is coming to a close but the sequel will be on its way soon after. I truly hope you enjoy this segment of……A Winter With You.

* * *

Tiamath: I'm sure she would be happy to sell one to you. They each cost about 250 joules each (about 2500 dollars). 

Kmmgirly: Thanks for the review. I hope all your questions are answered in this chapter

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha so leave me alone

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!" Yukio yelled, "HOW COULD CAPTURE THE GIRL AT THE SAME TIME!" 

"I'm sorry." Kikyo said quickly, "I didn't know she was there."

Yukio and Kikyo walked to the lower area of their dragon breedery. There were several large metal cages spaced through out the room. Many of them contained beautiful dragons, all of them looked underfed and ill. They walked to the back of the room, where they kept their newest find.

Adline let out an angry roar when she saw the two of them approach.

"Can you get the girl out?" Yukio questioned

"No, the dragon is protecting her."

"Have you tried putting it to sleep?" Yukio asked

"No," She replied, "I forgot about that."

"If this plan of yours to get both of these dragons does not work…" Yukio stopped speaking leaving the rest to Kikyo's imagination.

"Yes, sir." She said

Kagome opened her eyes as the sound of a dragon roaring filled her ears. She looked up and saw Adline standing over her and in front of Adline many men stood with tranquilizers and stun guns.

"HEY!" She yelled out in shock as she got to her feet. Every head turned to her as she glared at the men. "What are doing to my dragon?" she demanded.

"Come out here, woman." One man said, "Then we won't hurt your dragon."

Kagome began to walk towards them when Adline put her massive tail in front of her. Kagome looked up surprised. Adline looked down at her with pleading eyes.

"I'll be fine." She said Adline with a small. Kagome went around her tail and walked to the man

As soon as she reached them one man grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the cage. The other men immediately fired their guns. Adline screamed in pain and after a second she fell to the ground in a deep sleep.

Kagome tried to pull herself free of the man grip, but could not. "You said you wouldn't hurt her." She yelled. She continued to struggle.

The man soon grew tired of this and hit on the head with his gun. Kagome fell to the ground unconscious.

"What do you want me to with her?" The man asked

Kikyo glanced at the motionless figure on the floor. "Take her to the room in the eastern tower. We'll let that demon have her"

"Yes lady Kikyo" the man said before picking up Kagome's limp body, tossing her over his shoulders and carrying her out of the room.

"You do realize that your father will not like that very much." A woman said from the shadows. "He probably wanted to play with the woman."

"Shut it Kari." Kikyo snapped, "That's exactly why I gave her away before he saw her. The perverted old man doesn't need another wench."

"I got something for you demon." The man who was carrying Kagome called through the barred door of the eastern tower.

A growl came from inside, "What now?" He asked angrily, "Another dead wolf for my amusement."

"No," The man answered, "This time you get something better. Lady Kikyo has sent you a woman."

"I do not want a dead human." Came the voice from inside.

"I didn't say she was dead."

"Kikyo is giving me a woman?" The voice said. Footsteps could be heard as the man walked towards the door.

"She was accidentally captured just like you, see you already have something in common." The man said as he began to open the door. "Step away from the door" He said his gun in his hand.

The demon stepped back and the door swung open. The man threw the body of a woman inside.

"Play nice now." The man said with a grin as he slammed the door shut.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a man standing over her, staring.

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed trying get away form the strange man.

"Calm down." He said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Kagome watched him as he got to his feet. He had long black hair pulled back into a high pony-tail and beautiful blue eyes. Kagome also noticed his long brown tail.

"You're a demon." Kagome said staring at his tail.

"Yeah. My name's Kouga." He said, "I'm a wolf demon."

"I'm Kagome." Kagome replied

"Here let me help you." Kouga said putting his hand out for her to take. Kagome stared at it for a second, the long claws that replaced each nail made her a bit nervous.

"I ain't going to hurt you." He said with a grin.

Kagome decided she could trust him and took his hand. Kouga pulled her to her feet.

Kouga looked at her stunned for a second. Her brown eyes capturing his.

"How did they catch you?" Kouga asked turning away from her and walking to the large bed on the other side of the room.

"They stole my dragon and took me at the same time." Kagome replied getting her first good look around the room.

Everything in the room was either white or blue and it all looked very good together. There was even a balcony. Inside the room there were two beds, two chairs by a fire place, two closets and a door that led to anther room.

Kouga saw Kagome looking at the door and smiled, "That's the bathroom." He said. "I would give you a tour but this is it. It's not that bad considering that we're prisoners." Kouga shrugged.

"Why don't you escape?" Kagome asked, "You could surely jump off the balcony."

"I tried that, but they put a barrier around the room." Kouga watched her for a second, "You know, most girls would have been crying their eyes by now. Either that or they would be cowering in a corner."

"Why would they do that?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Because, they are trapped in a room with a demon." He said

Kagome shrugged, "I've been living with a demon for all of winter, so it's nothing new to me. Plus, I don't think you'll hurt me." Kagome smiled at Kouga.

"You know what Kagome?" Kouga said getting off the bed and walking over to her, "You have a lot of courage."

"Thanks." Kagome said happily.

"And that's why I'm going to make you my woman."

"What!" Kagome said turning around to stare at him.

"We're perfect for each other." Kouga said looking down into her eyes, "I'm in love with you, Kagome."

"Kouga," Kagome said backing away slightly, "Don't you think this is a little sudden? I mean, we just met a few minutes ago."

Kouga paused and looked at her thoughtfully. "Fine." He said, "We'll take things slow."

Kagome smiled at him happily, "Thanks Kouga."

* * *

Inuyasha held on tightly to Pierces neck as they flew through the storm. David and Bob followed on either side of him. Bob was smaller that Pierce and David, but to make up for his size he was very fast. His scales were a beautiful hunter green. 

"Do you guys no where you're going?" Inuyasha yelled over the winds.

The two dragons on the side let out an affirmative roar and continued to fly east. Inuyasha couldn't help but sneeze as they just as they flew over a strange border. The snow covered ground disappeared and instead there was what seemed to be a never ending sea of sand. The snow continued to fall though.

"Strange." Inuyasha said as he watched the falling snow disappear into nothing.

Bob let out sharp roar and Inuyasha looked up. Straight ahead there seemed to be a large black castle.

"I thought they said that it was a prison." Inuyasha stated as they approached the prison walls.

They tried to fly over the walls only to be sent backwards by a blue barrier. Inuyasha growled and told the dragons that they were going to have to land. As they got closer to the sand covered ground the temperature went up. You would think that that would be a good thing but soon it felt like it was more than 100 degrees.

Inuyasha could tell that something was bothering Pierce. "Don't worry." He whispered to his dragon, "We'll get both of them back safely and you'll still be with me. I wont give anything to that crazy woman, so don't worry about it." He said

His words seemed to make a difference. They landed and Inuyasha jumped off Pierce's back. He stood in the scorching sand for a second before…..

"AHH!" He yelled jumping in a circle, "Hot! Hot! Hot!" After a few minutes of the dragons and the prison guards staring at him like he was crazy Inuyasha leapt back onto Pierce's back. The dragon resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his master.

"Are you Inuyasha?" One of the guards asked.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha said, "I'm here to get Kagome and Adline back!"

The guard nodded and opened the gate to the old prison building. The three dragons walked inside cautiously.

As soon as they were all inside the gate dropped again. Inuyasha glanced behind him watching the guards for a second before turning back around as a woman came out of the building.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled, "Give me Kagome and Adline back now!"

"Why, Inuyasha." Kikyo said with a smirk, "Why the rush? The dragon is doing fine, why don't you come in for dinner."

"I would rather starve than eat anything you give me!" Inuyasha spat angrily. "Let me see Kagome."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Kikyo said with a smirk.

"And why not?" Inuyasha asked

"Because, she is probably already dead."

"WHAT!"

"Are you hard of hearing half breed?" Kikyo asked, "I said she's already dead. I gave her to a wolf demon. He could do whatever he wanted with her."

Inuyasha's eyes were beginning to bleed red. "You're going to pay for that." He growled angrily.

"I wasn't the one who killed her." Kikyo said, "It was the wolf demon."

"You're the one who gave her to him." Inuyasha said flexing his clawed hands, ready to kill the woman and anyone who in his way.

"INUYASHA!" A voice called from above him.

Inuyasha immediately recognized the voice and looked up as his normal amber colored eyes returned. "Kagome." He whispered.

"What!" Kikyo said looking up. She too saw Kagome leaning over the balcony watching them.

Inuyasha's growl returned as a wolf demon appeared next to her. He watched as the strange demon and Kagome spoke briefly, before Kouga grabbed Kagome's waist and leapt out the window.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as she watched the two of the fall from ten stories up.

* * *

Kagome walked over the balcony and gasped. 

Kouga glanced at her, "What is it?" He asked

Kagome didn't answer. Her eyes were locked onto the sky. Kouga saw what she was looking at. Three dragons landing in front of the building.

"I've never seen them before." Kuga said with a shrug.

Kagome still couldn't say anything. She watched Inuyasha talk to Kikyo and saw that something was wrong. So she did the only thing she could think of doing.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him look up at her.

Kouga walked over to her, "What's going on?" He asked

"That's the demon I live with that I was telling you about." Kagome said with a smile.

"Who?" Kouga asked, "You mean dog turd down there?"

"Kouga!" Kagome said, "Don't be so mean."

"Sorry." He said.

"Will you take me down there?" Kagome asked

"I told you, there's a barrier." Kouga said

"Trust me." Kagome replied, determined

Kouga nodded and grabbed her around the wait.

"Ready?" He asked

Kagome nodded and Kouga leapt off the balcony.

They both saw the barrier spark as they reached it, but they also saw the blue being turned into pink. Kouga landed on the hot desert sand easily. He looked down at Kagome who had her face buried into his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine. That was very high." Kagome said backing away from him. She looked around and saw Inuyasha still on Pierce glaring at Kouga

"I thought you would have killed the woman." Kikyo said to Kouga. She formed a small blue sphere in her hand out of the same blue energy that made up the barriers, "But I guess I'll have to take care of it myself." She sent the energy alright at Kagome and Kouga at a very high speed. Neither of them had the chance to react at all.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER! YAY! 

I'm writing my own original story and that's why it took me so long to get this chapter out. I want to write and a book and I was starting it. If anyone wants to read it just say so in your review and give me you E-mail and I'll send it to you. If you do send me your E-mail adress please put spaces between each letter or something because it doesn't show up on the review if you don't


	10. A Rival's Revenge

HI! I don't remember the last time I updated, let me check. OMG! The last chapter was put up in April! I'm sorry guys, I didn't know it had been that long. I hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me.

I had a fies I was practicing for and I was staying after school most days, plus I finals, and all those testing things we have to take every year because the government says so, and I just got back from back Friday, and then I was ground until today….. okay that's too many excuses. I'll just say sorry.

Gamer135: I'll try not to. If I do it was an accident.

Amanda Trinh: That is a great idea and since I did not use it here maybe I could use it in a future chapter.

EEEma: I appreciate your review, but not the cussing. I don't think you really needed to use that language.

Davilangel92: Thank you I hope you like this chapter as well

Grape garnet: Thanks

Kagura's Last Hope: Thank you

Inuyashabooklover: Thanks. I really appreciated your review

Susan: Thank you and thanks also for reading the prologue of the book

Inuyasha4eva: Your review made me feel so special. Thank you. And it is a possibility that he is a giant flying iguana. That does make sense.

Amanda77: Thank you

Kikyo's-reincarnation: Thank you

Karmarox: Your're right she could, but I have something else in mind for her. Plus what I did instead ties in with the sequel.

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: I hope you like this chapter

Inuyasha SIT: Thank you and thanks also for reading the prologue of my story

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so just leave me alone to cry in my closet wishing I did

* * *

Kagome panicked as she saw the ball of energy fly towards her. She shut her eyes in fright

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out as he leapt of his dragon. He ignored the burning sand under his feet as ran towards her.

Kouga's eyes went wide, for him everything seemed to move in slow motion: The deadly energy coming towards him, the sliver haired demon running to the woman standing next to him, the dragons that came with Inuyasha roaring in concern and anger.

Suddenly a white light flashed and it formed itself in front of Kagome and Kouga, directly in the path of Kikyo's oncoming attack. The ball hit. But instead of the pain Kagome thought she would feel she felt a strong gust of wind. She opened her eyes to see the light heading away from her and towards the wall of the prison. When it hit there was a loud explosion and parts of the building began to fall.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said again in both shock from she did and concern because she wasn't moving anymore. She was just standing there next to an awestruck Kouga. Before he could get close the light that saved her moved and completely engulfed Kagome. A sound of another explosion filled his ears and Inuyasha cried out in shock as he felt his body fly backwards. When he hit the ground he saw that Kouga had been pushed back, too.

The light faded slightly as the demons sat up. They could just barely see Kagome through the strange light. He head was thrown back in pain and her eyes were closed. What concerned the two the most was the fact she hovering several inches off the ground.

Another light flashed, this one was a deep red. It seemed to battle with the light for a few seconds before both faded completely. Kagome's body now lay unmoving on the golden sand.

Kikyo who had stood in shock during all this turned and quickly went into the door. She walked quickly to her destination a plan in mind.

Inuyasha ran over to the raven haired woman and quickly picked up her unconscious body. After hearing the whistle given by his trainer Pierce ran over and waited as Inuyasha got Kagome situated on his back.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called over to Kouga from Pierces back. "Are you coming or not?" He asked

"You're seriously going to get me out of here?"

"Would you rather I leave you here to face the wrath of that witch?"

Kouga quickly shook his head.

"That's what I thought." Inuyasha said. "You can ride Bob. Hurry."

Kouga nodded and jumped onto Bob. Pierce and Bob immediately began to flap their massive wings and they quickly took flight. David followed them from behind, ready to protect his owner and her friends.

Bob easily dodged the falling rocks was high above the prison in no time at all. David and Pierce had a little more trouble because they were lot bigger. They came to a quick decision and began to blow fire out at the falling stones. They would break and give the dragons a safe passage to the sky.

Just as the three dragons met up above the building Kuga noticed a bunch of dragons coming out of the prison. There were 20 of them and they were flying right towards them. Leading them was a man riding a pitch black dragon with red eyes. Beside this man was Kikyo riding a beautiful pink and blue dragon.

Inuyasha growled angrily, "Release the dragon!" He yelled

"I don't think she wants to go." Kikyo said with a smile, "Isn't that right Fi-Fi?" she asked Adline stroking her neck

Pierce looked at Adline and tried to communicate with her himself. He heard her call out to him before she yelled at him to stay away from her. ((A/N Remember in one of the previous chapters dragons communicate through their minds. They send thoughts to one another)) Pierce let out a small whimpering cry.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and sat up quickly. Inuyasha let out a cry of surprise when her sudden movement almost sent him flying off Pierce's back.

"Adline!" Kagome cried when she saw the dragon hovering in front of her. "Adline why are with her?"

"Give it up. No matter what you say she won't even recognize you." Kikyo snarled

Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder hoping to comfort her, "Don't worry, we'll get her back."

"I would bet on that." Kikyo said bored, "In fact I would be very surprised if the two of you survive today." She looked at Inuyasha and smiled, "Although, I will spare the both you if you, Inuyasha, become my husband."

"He will never do that." Kagome spat before Inuyasha had a chance to respond, "He won't even consider such a horrible thing."

"It's your choice." Kikyo waved her hand and the army of dragons behind her began to move forward.

"Wait" The man next Kikyo said.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked cautiously

"Don't kill the girl. She is to be my wife." He said with a smirk before leading his dragon away from all of them and towards the end of the desert.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga all yelled out, "She/I will not be your wife!"

Kikyo waved her hand again and this time all the men behind charged forward. Inuyasha drew the sword he found in his room and Kouga lifter his clawed hands, both ready to slice though anyone in their path. Soon there were balls of fire, swords, and claws flying through the air.

Pierce, David, and Bob were doing a great job and would be successfully winning the battle if it weren't for the fact that as soon as the rider was knocked off or killed the dragon would turn and fight them. Kagome sat on Pierce quietly during everything. She watched the dragon about to dive at them when she noticed a collar around its neck. Her eyes darted towards the other dragons and she saw the same collar on all of them. Then slowly she turned her head to Adline and sure enough there was another collar strapped around her neck.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out.

Inuyasha stopped yelling out directions to Pierce and lowered the sword he carried slightly as he turned to look at Kagome, "What is it?"

"All these dragons are being controlled by those collars around their necks"

"Is that even possible?" Kouga asked

"Obviously it is since that is what is going on?" Kagome replied watching Adline as she hovered to the side.

"How can you be so sure that it's the collars and the dragons aren't doing this on their own?" Kouga asked as he sliced through another one of Kikyo's men.

"Don't you dare say that?" Kagome yelled leaping from Pierces back onto Bob! "Adline would never betray me! NEVER!"

"Okay I believe you!" Kouga said putting his hands up to show Kagome he surrendered that fight she was prepared to start.

"Kagome don't do that again!" Inuyasha called to her from Pierce. "You scared me."

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry I wont." She said. Seconds after saying that she jumped onto an enemy dragon and punched the rider in the nose knocking him right off

"I told not to do that!"

"Whatever." Kagome said as she began to tug at the collar around the dragon's neck. It didn't budge, but the dragon began to flail around trying to get her off of him. "I can't get it off!"

Kouga leapt from Bob onto the dragon Kagome sat on and looked at it. "It might come off if you hit that bright red button that says 'OFF'." Kagome looked down at it and felt her face turn red.

"Oh. I didn't see that." She pressed the button and the golden collar snapped opened and began to take the long fall to the ground. The dragon stopped moving and looked around confused, he seemed to understand what was going on seconds later though because he suddenly charged at more enemy dragons and allowed Kagome to get onto to it to remove the collar. Kouga would jump onto another one and do the same. Soon they had all the dragons free except for Adline.

Kagome now sat upon a smaller blue dragon, while Kouga and Inuyasha sat upon the dragons they started out on.

"You better give up Kikyo." Kouga said, "You're outnumbered."

Kikyo looked around for an escape, but found none. Inuyasha had Pierce move forward so he could jump onto Adline's back, only to have the blue dragon fly into his path.

"I'm going to take care of her." Kagome said with out removing her eyes from Kikyo. Her dragon flew past Kikyo as a high speed and Kagome jumped off easily landing on Adline.

Kikyo stood up. "I would let you take this dragon."

"I would like to see you try and stop me." Kagome spat as she threw a strong punch towards Kikyo.

Kikyo easily did a flip right over Kagome's head. She landed and smirked. Their fight continued with a series of punched and kicks. Both women were very strong, and very quick. Finally Kagome landed a punch and Kikyo fell onto Adline's hard scaly back. Kagome walked to her and stood over Kikyo.

"Give up Kikyo. I don't want to kill you." She said

"You're right, I admit it now. I've done wrong." Kikyo said looking down. Her eyes were hidden beneath he bangs and her hands behind her back. "You see only did it because my Father forced me too. I never wanted this life." Kikyo smirked, "I all I want….is power!" She cried suddenly jabbing one hand up.

Kagome froze as she looked down at the bloody knife in her stomach. She did her best to stand but after a few seconds she found herself falling through the sky.

Adline looked around as the smell of blood reached her nose. She wondered whose blood it was, 'Whoever it belongs to I must know them.' She thought she looked down and saw Kagome falling towards a certain death. Her eyes went wide, 'No! KAGOME' She cried in her mind as she suddenly pulled her self down into a dive.

Kikyo who had still been standing on Kagome's back screamed at the sudden movement and lost her balance. She too fell down only, for her, there was no one willing to catch her.

Adline pulled out of her dive and flew back to where a worried Inuyasha and Kouga waited along with 21 concerned dragons. Kagome lay on her back bloody and unconscious.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried jumping onto Adline's back. He picked up her limp body.

"She's bleeding badly." A new voice said

A scared Inuyasha looked up at the human that sat upon an orange dragon. ((A/n just so you guys know he's scared because Kagome is hurt not because he thinks the human is going to kill him)) "Who are you?" he asked

"My name is Akina. I was one of Kikyo's servants." Akina said tossing her long black hair out of her face. "Well I was a slave really. They bought me from Kila."

Inuyasha looked at her trying to decide whether or not to trust her. "What do you want?"

"I want to help." She replied, "Kikyo's knife was dipped into a deadly poison. Kagome will die if she is not treated immediately."

* * *

That's the end of the chapter! How did you like it?

I just realize that in the last chapter I accidentally changed Yukio's name to Tokio. Sorry about that I will change it right now

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	11. Healing

Look I updated quickly! It's only been one day! It's a miracle! You guys should feel special. I updated fast just for you and I felt bad because I took so long last time. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't see why I have to keep writing this. I'm sure you all know by now that I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

A nice Quote that I liked and so I am sharing it with all of you

The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart.  
- Helen Keller

* * *

Last time on A Winter With You:

"Who are you?" he asked

"My name is Akina. I was one of Kikyo's servants." Akina said tossing her long black hair out of her face. "Well I was a slave really. They bought me from Kila."

Inuyasha looked at her trying to decide whether or not to trust her. "What do you want?"

"I want to help." She replied, "Kikyo's knife was dipped into a deadly poison. Kagome will die if she is not treated immediately."

* * *

Inuyasha looked down at the young woman in his arms. Her face was scrunched up in pain and her clothing was stained red from her blood, "What do we have to do?" He asked.

"The only antidote that I know of is in Kikyo's room. She had one made just in case she cut herself or something." Akina said.

"Take me there." Inuyasha replied.

Akina nodded and her dragon immediately began to dive down towards the collapsed building. The blue dragon Inuyasha sat upon with Kagome followed along with the other dragons they had rescued and the ones who came with him from the breedary.

Akina's dragon landed and she hopped off. Inuyasha did the same with Kagome securely in his arms. She began to lead him into the entrance.

Inuyasha turned back to Kouga, "Take care these dragons. Some of them are hurt."

Kouga nodded and did what he was told without argument.

"How far is her room?" Inuyasha asked looking from Kagome worriedly to the young woman in front of him.

"Normally only a few minutes walk, but with the building like this." She waved her hand to draw Inuyasha attention to the broken walls and fallen wood, "I can't say how long it will take us to get there."

She led him to a stairway and they began their trek up the stairs. They were over half way to the third floor when Akina stopped suddenly.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked peering over her shoulder. He saw that the remainder of the stairs had collapsed. "That can't be good." He said

"This is the only way to get to the room."

Inuyasha looked around and saw that the third floor was close enough that he could jump to it. He ignored Akina who was going on about how there was no possible way to save Kagome and things like that. He positioned Kagome carefully and held her in one arm then, after grabbing Akina with the other, he jumped.

Akina screamed in fright. Inuyasha looked over at her in annoyance as she continued screaming.

"Would you shut up!" He yelled angrily dropping her onto the floor, "We are already on the other side."

Akina looked around and seeing that they were safely on the third floor smiled shyly, "Sorry." She said embarrassed as she got to her feet, "You didn't have to drop me though." She mumbled

"Whatever." Inuyasha said, "Which way is her room?"

"This way." Akina replied getting serious again as she led him down the hallway.

Both continued walking towards their destination carefully avoiding falling rocks, wood, and random items that chose to fall at the last minute. Finally Akina stopped in front of a closed door

"This is her room." She said opening the door and stepping to side so Inuyasha could enter.

The room was a total mess. The bed had been split in half by a fallen piece of the ceiling and the cabinets were open with most of their items spilled upon the floor. The walls were a deep red and one had a large hole in it.

"Where is the antidote?" Inuyasha asked setting Kagome's limp body onto the end of the bed.

"It should be in that chest over there." Akina said pointing to a dark wooden chest under a shattered window.

Inuyasha ran over to it and threw open the top. Inside were hundreds of little viles containing different colored liquids. "Which one is it?"

Akina looked over his shoulder, "The blue one."

"A lot of them are blue!" Inuyasha yelled frustrated.

Ten minutes later Inuyasha and Akina stood in front of a row of twenty viles with blue liquid inside.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked

"Now you pick one."

"Kagome's life is on the line and you just want me to pick a random vile which could possibly kill since we have no idea what it does!" He yelled

"Calm down and listen to me." She said calmly, "All of these medicines will heal the poison, but only one can heal Kagome. Each one of these will heal a different type of person."

"How can we tell which one is meant for Kagome?"

"Only two people can tell. One is the person herself and the other is the one who loves her the most."

"Loves her the most?" Inuyasha questioned quietly looking at the bottles.

"Yes."

"How can I choose though, they all look the same?"

"Don't look at them. Listen." Akina replied

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Okay." Inuyasha said uncertainly. He closed his eyes and listened. He heard silence and more silence until a strange sound came to him. It sounded like beating, like a heart beating. He opened his eyes and reached for the 8th bottle in the row that they made. He lifted it up and looked at it for a second, "This is it." He said.

Akina nodded and took it from him and walked over to Kagome. She gently poured the liquid into Kagome's mouth.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked walking over and sitting on the bed next to Kagome.

"Now we wait. It might take a little bit of time until the potion starts to work." Akina said

* * *

Adline and Pierce lay side by side silently, at least to Kouga it was silent, the two were actually in the middle of an important discussion.

_Are you serious? _Pierce asked

_Yes I am. Isn't it great! _Adline said with a content sigh

_Of course it's great! I'm going to be a father! _Piercereplied happily

The other dragons were sitting around or getting bandaged up Kouga.One wasdoing both.

_I wonder what Kagome is going to do with these dragons. She wouldn't let them go free. They wouldn't survive the winter and it's dangerous for a dragon to be alone these days. _Adline stated.

_Maybe she'll let them stay at the breedary_

_Maybe._ Adline replied.

* * *

Inuyasha was now sitting on the floor staring at Kagome waiting for to wake up. He just sat there waiting and staring and staring and waiting. Akina on the other hand couldn't do that, she had to much energy. So instead she looked around and dug through Kikyo's personal things.

She found alittle black book at the back of a drawer and flipped through the pages before she took a seat next to Inuyasha and leaned against the bed.

"What are you reading?" Inuyasha asked still watching Kagome.

"I think it's Kikyo's diary." Akina responded opening to a random page. "Want to hear some of Kikyo's personal thoughts?" She asked with a small grin

"Sure."

"Okay. Let's see…….

_28 of the 15 month, year 2890. _

_Dear Dairy, _

_As you know Father sent me up to Kila to get some information on a certain demon. Well, after searching for three and finding nothing I met young demon lord who gave me a lot of information. I believe his name was Sesshomaru."_

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked looking at Akina for the first time in half an hour.

"That's what it says. Why? Do you know him?" she replied

"No, keep reading." Inuyasha said turning back to Kagome.

_"He didn't actually give me the data. I simply snuck into his castle and threatened a few of his servants before I learned everything I needed to know. After that I killed a few them for fun. That's the best way to relieve stress. Anyways, just as I was leaving I got caught by Sesshomaru. He was really angry. But even when he grabbed my neck and held me in the air he looked hot. He has this long silver hair and emotionless amber eyes. I'm drooling just thinking about him. I'm unsure of why he let me live. Sorry, I have to go it sounds like father is drunk again."_

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something when Kagome let out a small noise. He was on his feet in seconds leaning over Kagome waiting for her to open her eyes. She did open them seconds later. Kagome stared up into Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"Inuyasha?" She asked trying to make sure it was him

"Yes it's me." Inuyasha replied with a smile.

"What happened?" Kagome asked sitting up slowly. Half way up she cried out in pain and put her hand to her stomach. She looked down and saw that her hand was covered in blood.

"Lie back down." Inuyasha instructed. After she did so Inuyasha told her about how Kikyo stabbed her and why they were in the prison. At the end of the story Kagome sat up again only this time she did so without hurting herself.

"I thought I told to lie down." Inuyasha stated

"You did, but I'm fine now." Kagome said motioning towards the place where her wound had been. Now there was nothing there, not even dried blood on her clothes.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"I'm a miko remember." Kagome said rolling her eyes, "A trained miko can heal just as well as a demon can."

"I didn't know that." He said stepping back so Kagome could stand up.

"What happened to Adline? Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Inuyasha said

"What about all those dragons we freed?" Kagome asked

"They're fine as well." Inuyasha answered, "And before you ask Kouga is fine too. And soam I." Kagome opened her mouth to say something but Inuyasha interrupted her. "Everybody is fine Kagome." Inuyasha said

"That's not what I was going to ask." She said impatiently.

"Really? Then what were going to ask?"

"I was going to ask who this is." Kagome said waving her hand towards Akina.

"This is Akina. She saved your life." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome turned to Akina who was just now getting to her feet, the book still in her hand, "Thank you." Kagome said bowing to her, "I owe you my life." She said

Akina laughed, "You don't need to sound so formal and you don't owe me anything." She said smiling

Kagome smiled turned to Inuyasha, "We better go and make sure Kouga didn't get himself hurt by one of the dragons."

Inuyasha and Akina nodded in agreement and the three of them headed towards the exit of the prison. They got down the stairs the same way the got up. Just as the got to the final step the building started to shake.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked. She covered her head with her arms to avoid getting hit by falling debris.

"The whole thing is coming down!" Akina said, "We need to go NOW!"

The Kagome and Akina ran as fast as they could, Inuyasha slowed down so they could keep up with him. They managed to make it to the exit safely. Kouga was already sitting on Bob waiting for them.

"Hurry up!" Kouga called over to them.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Akina each climbed onto their dragons and all them took off into the air. Once they were all safe and hovering over the rubble Kagome looked down and saw that the building was sinking into the sand.

"Look at that" She said to everybody, "It's sinking."

"I guess they built it on quick sand." Akina said shrugging her shoulders.

"Let's get going!" Inuyasha said, "I'm hungry."

* * *

That's the end of the 10th chapter. There will either be one or two more chapters for this fic. But then I am planning t write a sequel. Read and Review! 


	12. Winter's End

OMG! 100 reviews! I actually made it to 100! YAY! Party! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and for reading my fic! I'm so happy right now and it's all thanks to my reviewers. I don't think this fic would have made it this far with out you guys. I probably would have lost interest a long time ago if you guys didn't keep me going, so I'm taking this opportunity to thank all of you! THANK YOU!

I want to respond to all the reviews from the last chapter, but unfortunately that is longer possible because of a new rule on It says that we are no longer allowed to respond to out reviews. I don't like this rule at all! If you don't like it either e-mail me and I will send you a petition type thing for you to fill out so this rule can be ended!

* * *

Disclaimer: Wish I owned but I don't

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed quietly. There were so many thoughts in her head right now she couldn't tell one from another. There were so many questions she wanted to know the answer to. The biggest one was 'why?' She couldn't understand. Why did three people, two of whom she barely knew, go through such dangerous things just for her? Why did they risk their lives to save her? Why?

Kagome buried her face into her hands.

"I don't understand." She said out loud, "Why would they do that for me?"

"Maybe it's because they love you." A voice said from behind her.

Kagome turned to look and saw Akina standing in the doorway.

"But I didn't do anything to deserve their love. All I did was get myself into trouble thus giving them a lot more problems."

Akina smiled sadly, "But before that, is when you stole both of their hearts." Seeing Kagome's confused look she decided to continue, "For Inuyasha you gave him a friend who cared. And to Kouga, you were a person who saw him for who he is, not what he is."

"What about you?" Kagome asked, "What did I do for you?"

"You freed me from Yukio." Akina said walking over and sitting next to Kagome on her bed, "And for that, I thank you."

"I freed you?" Kagome said confused

"Yes. I was a slave belonging to him. When the building collapsed I was able to escape." She explained

A few minutes of silence were shared between the two young women.

"Inuyasha and Kouga are both very worried about you." Akina stated suddenly, "You haven't left your room since we arrived here."

"I've been thinking."

"Well," Akina said getting to her feet, "When you're done, there are two demons in the kitchen waiting for you." She said walking out of Kagome's room and down the hall

_Kagome's POV_

I frowned as I thought about Akina's words. 'They love you' flashed in my mind. Do they really love me? Is that why saved me? 'You gave him a friend' Akina's voice said in my head. Is friendship really that strong? I don't remember any more. I haven't had a real friend since Dad and Sirius died. My only friend before was Adline. Would I go through such extreme measures for her? YES! I would do anything for her. It's true. They do love me.

_END POV_

Kagome jumped to her feet and walked out into the kitchen to find her three friends sitting at the kitchen table. Inuyasha and Kouga looked up from their food surprised. Akina simply smiled and went back to the book she had been reading.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said slowly getting to his feet, "Are you feeling okay?" he asked concerned

"I'm feeling fine." She responded with a warm smile.

Inuyasha walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, "I was worried about you." He said.

Kagome was surprised at this gesture but after getting over the shock she wrapped her arms around him. "There was nothing to be worried about." She said

Kouga was beyond shocked at what was happening in front of him. He shook his head and walked over to the pair. "HEY!" HE said loudly. "Get your hands off my woman!" he said grabbing Kagome and pulling her away from Inuyasha.

"YOU'RE WOMAN!" Inuyasha yelled, "SHE IS NOT YOU'RE WOMAN!"

Kagome backed away from the pair of bickering demons and turned to Akina. "Thank you." She said simply as she sat down across from her, "Thanks for reminding me what love really is."

"It was my way of repaying you."

"But you saved my life. Shouldn't that have been enough?" Kagome asked

"Not to me." Akina said with a warm smile. Her smile vanished when Kouga accidentally threw a box a cereal at her. "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" She yelled as loud as she possibly could.

The two demons immediately sat down at the kitchen table and went back to their breakfast as if nothing had ever happened.

Kagome looked at the bacon on Inuyasha's plate hungrily. She smirked as a plan formed in her mind

"OH MY GOD WHAT'S THAT!" Kagome yelled pointing behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kouga jumped to their feet as if they were expecting a monster or something to bet there. There was nothing there. They sat back down confused.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, there's nothing there." Kouga added

"Oh, sorry. I thought I saw something." She shrugged

Inuyasha and Kouga looked down at their plates only to find them completely empty. They looked back up at Kagome and saw that she was currently munching on the last piece of bacon.

"HEY!" Both guys exclaimed at the same time, "You took my bacon!"

"Yup. And it was good." Kagome replied licking her fingers.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

Winter was drawing to a close and the white snow was slowly being replaced with the green grass. The planet of Yuma was alive again as spring approached. People in the towns walked to their destination. Some were outside for the first time in since winter had started. All of them were getting prepared for the biggest event known to any species…The Universal Dragon Tournament.

Dragon trainers and their dragons compete to be the best in the Universe. Every planet has a qualifying tournament. The top three dragons from each planet are then sent to a planet picked at random for the Universal Tournament.

Winning is the biggest honor the universe offers which is why millions compete hoping to be good enough for the title

Among the people in the streets of the town were four friends that had met over the long winter and two dragons.

"I can't believe you've never entered before." Inuyasha said to Kagome as they walked. "You almost beat me and I've always made it the past the qualification round."

"Well, I've never really cared to leave Yuma." She shrugged.

"Why not?" Akina asked, "There are a lot of other places to see. Why would you want to stay on one planet and for get about all the others?"

"I don't know." Kagome replied, "I just never really thought about any other places. I've been to busy taking care the breedery."

"But this year you joined and you are competing against the very best trainer in all the worlds!" Inuyasha declared

"And who's that?" Kagome asked already knowing the answer

"Me." Inuyasha answered as if it were the most obvious thing n the world.

"Yeah right." Kouga snorted, "You probably couldn't even beat a Rona." He referred to the smallest and weakest breed of dragons; they were often bought for young children to raise

"At least I have a dragon…unlike some people" He growled angrily

"I had a dragon until Yukio stole him you idiot!" Kouga growled just as angrily. "I believe we went over that a few months ago."

"If you did then why don't I remember?"

"Because you're an idiot! You wouldn't even remember your head if it weren't stuck on your shoulders. But even if you did forget it, it wouldn't make a difference seeing how you're head is empty anyway!"

Inuyasha snapped. He leapt forward ready to punch Kouga right in the nose. Right before he could reach him he felt something snake around his waist. It lifted him off the ground and several feet into the air

"Pierce put me down!" Inuyasha yelled trying to free himself of Pierce's powerful tail.

The dragon shook his head and followed Kagome and Akina, who had left the bickering demons behind. Adline grabbed Kouga in the same manner and followed as well.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled, "Tell your dragon to put me down!"

"Sorry!" Kagome called back, "But the last thing I need right now is for you and Inuyasha to get in fight right in the middle of the street."

"But I wasn't fighting." Kouga reasoned, "He was!"

"You were too fighting!" Inuyasha yelled at Kouga

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"SHUT UP!" Akina yelled angrily, "Why do I still have to tell you guys that? That's all I've told you two all winter"

The two quieted immediately.

The past few months had been just like this. Kouga and Inuyasha fight. Akina yells and they get scared. Kouga call Kagome his woman, Inuyasha gets mad, they fight, Akina yells, they get scared. The same thing over and over again. The only thing that changed was that Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten even closer. They were dating and they both were in love.

"Pierce put me down!" Inuyasha ordered. The dragon ignored him.

"Maybe if you're quiet we'll ask them to let you down." Kagome said with a smirk. She hadn't had any quiet in a long time so if they agreed it would be a miracle.

"Okay!" Kouga said quickly, "I'll be quiet!"

"Me too!" Inuyasha added

Silence fell over the four and Akina and Kagome smiled happily, both of them enjoying the quiet. It wouldn't last long, so they were taking advantage of it.

One other thing had changed. Adline had laid her eggs and they should be hatching in a matter of days. Both her and Pierce were very excited

Kagome and Akina entered a shop and to pick up some extra dragon feed and a few other things. The dragons waited outside with Inuyasha and Kouga still wrapped inside their tails.

Kagome and Akina walked down the isles of thing for dragons.

"Wow, look at all this stuff!" Akina said in awe

"You have to watch out for some of these things." Kagome stated, "Some of them are completely useless, like this Dragon Fan. It says to secure it onto your dragon's back and position it so it will blow on the dragon while it's flying."

"But when a dragon is flying there is already a lot wind." Akina said confused

"Exactly only some one with half a brain would even think to buy one."

"Hey, a Dragon Fan!" Someone exclaimed from right next to them. Kagome and Akina looked over and saw Inuyasha and Kouga standing there. Both of them held a box containing a Dragon Fan.

"Like I said, only someone with half a brain would consider getting that." Kagome repeated

"What are you two doing here?" Akina asked, "I thought Pierce and Adline were still holding you captive."

"Yeah, well, it turns out dragons are very ticklish under their tails." Kouga said with a grin.

"Now you can't do that to us again, because we know how to escape." Inuyasha smirked

"What ever." Kagome turned away from them, "I still need to get a Burn Tonic. Training baby dragons usually means you get burned."

"Okay, let's leave these two idiots to buy whatever useless junk they feel like getting."

Kagome and Akina walked down several other isles until they found what they were looking for.

Just as Akina took the bottle of tonic off the shelf voices came from the other side of the isle. The young woman turned to leave when they heard a name they both had been hoping never to hear again.

"So Yukio is entering the tournament?" the first voice asked. It was obviously a woman's voice; it was very also very high pitched and very annoying

"No, he's getting people he knows from Yuma and Kila and a bunch of other place to enter. If they win he's paying them to put him in charge of everything and for them to give all the power they won." The second one said. This one belonged to a male.

"Why doesn't he enter himself?"

"I don't know, but I heard his daughter was murdered and he's searching for her killers. He even has every one a work looking for them. If we see them we have to bring them to him alive. We get a big raise too"

Kagome and Akina exchanged frightened looks and they both ran down the isle trying to get away from the voices. The two ran right out of the store in fright, dropping everything they had intended to purchase along the way.

They leaned against the wall of the building trying to catch their breath.

"What's going on?" Kouga asked walking out of the store with Inuyasha, both had several bags in their hands

"We saw you guys run out of the store looking like you saw a ghost." Inuyasha said

"We need to get out of here." Kagome said quickly.

"Yes, and quick." Akina added

"Why? What happened?" Inuyasha asked concerned

"No time to explain." Akina said.

She and Kagome quickly began to walk down the street. Inuyasha and Kouga followed close behind with the dragons.

They finally stopped at a small place to eat at the edge of the city.

"We'll explain over lunch." Kagome decided, "I'm starving."

After being seated in a dragon trainer section where the dragons could eat as well Akina and Kagome reacted the entire conversation they had overheard. Inuyasha and Kouga became extremely alarmed at what they heard. Even Adline and Pierce were a bit frightened at the new information.

"What do we do?" Kagome asked

"If you guys join the tournament someone there is bound to recognize you." Akina said worriedly

"But if someone there for Yukio wins who knows what will happen." Kouga reasoned

"We have to enter." Inuyasha said, "Yukio can't win."

"But you'll be seen and they'll kill you." Akina said

"I have an idea." Kagome said, "We could go is disguises. Use a false identity."

"That might work." Akina said, "We would have to change our whole look, like hair and eyes color, and how we dress."

"This will be fun!" Kagome said clapping her hands to together excitedly.

"Do you know what we to do, if we want to change everything about our look?" Akina asked

"Yes." Kagome smiled, "We need to go shopping!"

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to my mom! Today is her birthday! Happy Birthday Mommy!

End of the chapter! How did you guys like it? Remember t review! It's your reviews that inspire me to write so the reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will be out!


	13. The Qualifying Tournament

Hey everyone. I'm sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out, but I was facing some technical difficulties and then my mom accidentally deleted this chapter form the computer I ended up have to rewrite the whole thing. But I think it came out better then the first version. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA SO LEAVE ME ALONE!

* * *

"Welcome one and all to the Yuma Qualifying Tournament. This year's competition is looking good ladies and gentlemen. It looks like we have a lot of newcomers this year. I just hope they can keep up with our returning trainers." A voice echoed through out every screen in the battle dome. Pictured were two young female reporters, one with shoulder length pink hair and the other with long brown hair that she had tied back in a high pony tail. . The one with pink heir looked to her left and spotted four women at the check in desk, "Here, are some new trainers now! Let's go and see how they are feeling before their first battle here on Yuma." The reporters made their way to the four women quickly.

"Hi, I'm Sango Taijiya and this is Rose White. " The reporter with brown hair stated

"We're broadcasting live and have a few questions for you." Rose continued

"What kind of questions?" One of the women asked. Her layered brown hair fell just a bit past her shoulders. She wore a white tank that stopped above her stomach under a red jacket that looked similar to leather. She also wore a pair of white capris with a pair of red cowboy boots. The red belt around her waist and the pair of small hoped earrings completed her look nicely.

"Well," Sango began, "How does it feel to be competing here today when you know that so many others have more experience then you."

"No one here has more experience then I do." Another stated smugly. This one had long auburn hair that was currently braided. She was dressed in a yellow type of dress that you would expect to see someone wearing at a park or something like that. If you looked closely at her eyes you could see that they were a pretty emerald color.

"Really?" Rose asked, "Have you competed before?"

"Of course she hasn't." One of the remaining two jumped in, "Julia is just a bit over confident." This woman was wearing a silky red top with a flowery design and a burgundy mini lined with lace. She also had on black knee high leather boots. Her golden hair fell freely to her mid back.

"I see." Rose said slowly.

"Do you four think you have a chance at winning this year's Universal Competition?" Sango asked with a smile

"I came here to win." The final woman stated, "So I expect to win." This woman had long waist length blue hair that fell freely down her back. She was dressed in a pleated blue mini and a black top that fell of her shoulders. Her blue eyes were narrow suspiciously. She obviously didn't look too pleased at being interviewed.

"Can I get you're names?" Rose asked

"I'm Emily Heart." The woman with blonde hair said, "And these are my sisters: Lily (the brunette), Julia (one with auburn hair), and Belle (the one with blue hair)."

"I wish the four of you the best of luck today." Sango said, "But I'm sure you have too much to prepare for."

"Thank you Miss Taijiya, Miss White." Lily said with a nod of her head. The four sisters smiled kindly as turned and headed to their private stable area where their dragons were being housed. As soon they entered the building their smiles disappeared.

"Since when did we decide that I was to be named Julia Heart!" Julia asked angrily

"Oh, calm down Inuyasha." Lily said, "Kagome had to make up those names on spot. I doubt she could have done any better."

"But still! Why Julia?" Inuyasha cried out

"I don't know what you're complaining about dog breath. She named me Belle!" Koga cried out, "With every name in the world why did you have to pick Belle?"

"It was the first one that came into my head." Kagome said defending herself. She walked past all of them and straight to the stall where her dragon was being held. "Are you sure you can fight Adline?" She questioned her dragon, "I mean you will be giving birth soon."

(A/N I'm just going to call people by their real names since switching back forth will probably confuse and might confuse you as well)

The now black dragon looked up at Kagome. They had used some dragon dye to disguise all their dragons. Adline she was now going by Lynne and Pierce, who was red, was being called Ladon. Kagome's eyes softened at Adline's bore into her.

"I understand." Kagome said softly, "But if things start to look bad I calling you out." Adline nodded in response.

Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's should comfortingly, "Don't worry." He said gently, "she'll be fine. We'll all be fine."

Kagome turned and allowed Inuyasha to pull her into a tight embrace, "But what if we lose?" She asked.

"What makes you think we'll lose?" Akina said from the doorway.

"Yeah! We have to defeat Yukio!" Kouga said with a smirk.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and beamed happily at her friends, "You're right, we will win!"

"Well, we had better get our schedules." Akina said, "We will need to know who we're up against."

The four headed out again. They walked together through the large corridors of the dome until they got to a huge hall packed with people.

"I wonder where the line starts." Kagome said as she stood on the tips of her toes trying to get a better look around

"I think it starts over there." Inuyasha said pointing to a place across the room.

"Why do you think that?" Kagome questioned still looking around

"It says 'Line Starts Here'" Inuyasha pointed out

"Oh….well lets go then."

The wait in the long, long line, was boring and uneventful. Finally, after what seemed like hours the group made it to the front.

"I didn't think the line would be that long." Kagome stated as she looked down at her battle schedule. "It doesn't look like I'm fighting any of you guys."

"Same here." Kouga said after he finished scanning his paper.

"I'm going up against Julia." Akina said

"What do we do?" Kagome asked

"One of them has to lose."

"We'll it's not going to be me." Inuyasha said crossing his arms stubbornly.

"It should be the stronger trainer who should continue." Akina said

"That would be me."

"We will fight fairly." Akina explained herself, "Who ever wins, wins."

"Sounds good to me." Kagome said. She glanced back down at the paper in her hands. "Well I'm going to bed. It's getting late and my first battle is at 7:00am."

"Good luck tomorrow Kagome." Kouga said with a smile

"We'll be there to cheer you on."

"You better be." Kagome said

"I'll walk back with you." Akina said.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the very first battle of the Qualifying Tournament!" Sango said into her microphone from where she stood in the center of the battle ground.

"Our first battle stars some very good trainers. Here they are now!" Rose said. "Trainer Emily Heart and her dragon Lynne."

Kagome stepped onto battle ground followed by Adline. She was dressed in the traditional Yuma battle outfit. It was mandatory for all trainers fighting in the professional battle domes to wear them. The female outfit was a dress that came in four parts. The first part was a skin tight black undershirt. Over that went a pink top trimmed in gold. It stopped just below her chest. The first layer of the skirt was white and it fell to her ankles. The very bottom was embroidered in a vine pattern. The top layer was pink and came to about her knees. It was split into five sections so that the white skirt could be seen underneath it.

"She comes from the small town of Wind Chaser, where some of the fastest dragons are bred."

"Mary Anne Kaai is her opponent for today. Mary Anne is an experienced trainer and her dragon Red is very powerful. I just hope Lynne will be able withstand some of Red's more powerful attacks."

Mary Anne stepped out of the shadows created by the doorway leading to the back rooms where trainers prepared for their upcoming battle and into the light of the stadium. Mary Anne had long black hair and her tanned skin gave her the look of an islander. She had a small plastered on her face but it did not seem to reach her eyes. They were cold and uncaring. She turned her piercing gaze onto Kagome and nodded her head to show recognition.

Kagome returned the favor, but her eyes were focused on the dragon that had followed Mary Anne out of the trainer's room. It was a large dragon with a green torso and blue wings and tail. He was a Rainbow Dragon. They were known for their unusual color schemes and size as well as their gentleness. But when trained properly they become a dangerous enemy.

Sango and Rose stepped out of the battle area and into the comentor's box.

The two dragons stepped onto the field ready for battle. Adline knew that this was not going to be easy, but she did not plan on letting Kagome down.

"Fighters ready!" Rose shouted out. The dragons readied themselves for their first attack

"Battle will begin in 3…2…1! GO!"

"Lynne, go!" Kagome shouted. Adline took flight.

Mary Anne simply snapped her fingers and her own dragon followed Adline into the air.

The dragons seemed to circle on another in the air. Mary Anne snapped her fingers again and Red suddenly charged at Adline.

"Watch out!" Kagome screamed. Adline was barely to dodge the attack, before she barely had the time to turn back and face Red he charged again.

"It's amazing ladies and gentlemen!" Sango cried out, "I believe Mary Anne tells Red what to do through her snaps.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Rose commented.

Adline soon found herself falling out of the air and heading straight for the ground below. Kagome was ready to scream. She feared that if Adline was hurt her babies wouldn't survive. She couldn't help but shut her eyes in fright.

"Amazing!" Rose cried out.

"Lynne was able to pull out of that fall! She had me scared for second." Sango said laughing with relief.

After pulling up Adline flew straight up. She headed right towards Red. Red was able to dodge the attack. Adline lashed out at Red with her claws and Red did the same back. Their battle continued on like that for time.

"Lynne! Rise and Grind!" Kagome yelled out.

Adline pulled away from the deadly claws of her opponent and flew several feet in the air. She hovered there waiting for Red to follow. And of course he did. Just as they were at about the same distance Adline dived straight towards him. They collided and Adline embedded her claws into Red's wings. The colorful dragon cried out in pain as she began to spin as they continued diving. Just as she did with pierce Adline pulled up and let go of Red leaving him to collide with the earth. The dust flew up along with several huge rocks. When the dust cleared Red was found unconscious with his head buried into the dirt. Looking over at where Kagome stood Adline saw her laying on the ground. A rock lay next to her head.

"Lynne has won this battle spectacularly!" Sango said not noticing Kagome's state, "She truly is a fantastic dragon with a fantastic trainer."

"It looks like something is wrong!" Rose said as she leaned forward to get a better look, "It seems like Emily was hit by one of the rocks that flew up when Red hit the ground."

Doctors rushed out. Some went to help the fallen dragon and others to Kagome.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She sat up ignoring the throbbing pain in her head. She spotted Inuyasha sleeping in a chair next to her bed. Kagome looked around the room. She was back in the room that she was given as a trainer.

"It's about time you woke up." Akina said as she walked into the room. She held two plates of food in her hands. "I thought you might be hungry."

"I am." Kagome said accepting the food from her friend, "What happened?"

"You got hit by one of the rocks. You've been out for a week already."

"What! What about the tournament?"

"Calm down." Akina said worriedly, "You only need to win one battle to qualify and you did that already." Seeing the look on Kagome's face she continued, "And Inuyasha and Kouga made it as well."

"But what about you?"

"I fought Inuyasha, remember. He won."

"Oh." Kagome looked down. She was upset that her best friend wouldn't be joining her during the Universal Tournament.

"Don't worry. I'll follow you guys so I can cheer you on." Akina said. It was like she had read Kagome's mind.

Kagome smiled up at Akina happily. The best friend's moment they were having was ruined by some moans coming from Inuyasha showing that he was waking up. He sat up and looked at the two women slowly. He blinked once. Twice.

"You're awake!" he cried out. Inuyasha threw his arms around Kagome. "I was worried." He whispered into her ear to keep Akina from hearing.

Kagome pulled out of his embrace redder then a tomato. "I hear that we will all be heading to the next round." She said

"Yeah." Inuyasha didn't seem to pleased

"What's wrong? Aren't you glad? We can keep Yukio from winning!"

"Well the location of the tournament has been chosen." Inuyasha said slowly

"Where is it being held?" Kagome questioned

"Kila."

"You mean you're home planet!" Kagome said excitedly, "That's great! I can see where you grew up and…"

Inuyasha cut her off, "Don't you remember what I told you. The demons on Kila don't accept humans. I-I don't want anything to happen to you." He finished softly.

"I'm just going to leave." Akina said sensing that the couple needed a moment.

"I'll be fine. I mean what could possibly happen?"

"A lot of things." Inuyasha respond, "I don't' even want to think about them."

"Then don't." Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, "I'll be fine. Besides I have you and Kouga and the dragons. I think that I'm very well protected." She pulled back to look into his emerald eyes

"You're right." Inuyasha said gently pushing a strand of hair out of Kagome's face, "I don't know what I was worrying about."

* * *

THE END!

I already have the sequel all planned out if you guys still want it!

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you all enjoyed my fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

I have so much trouble writing scenes for the dragon fight. I hope this one was okay. I also have trouble thinking of names for their attacks. I'm using names of Irish Dance steps. I used…Kick Butt, Rise and Grind, and I think that's it at the moment. Most of the attacks I name will probably be Irish Dance steps. I've been dancing for over a year now and it's the only thing I can think of

REVIEW!


End file.
